Digiball Z: A New Era Of Power!
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: This story makes the Imposible possible, and has new inventions for the Digimon Universe. For one thing, Davis becomes a SuperSaiyan and battles and old foe who returns and is cuasing trouble as it happens. There's a Digiball GT too.
1. Wish upon a star

**CHAPTER ONE**

Kari and TK bid goodbye to their friends at school. TK was taking Kari out for a night on the town at seven pm for her 18th birthday, even though her birthday wasn't really until Saturday.

Yolei, Ken, and Cody wished good luck to the happy couple, but in reality, they didn't like what was going on at all.

Ken looked out the window into the schoolyard, and saw his best friend Davis still sitting on the jungle gym, starring off into space.

"Poor Davis" said Cody sadly.

Davis had heard that Kari, the girl whom he loved since they first met, was now officially TK's girlfriend.

This really upset him a lot. It was bad enough for her to go out with someone else, but did it have to be with TK, his most hated romantic rival.

The wind was ruffling up Davis spiky brown hair sending dead bugs onto his face, but he still didn't move.

The only hint that he was officially alive, were the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Ken, do you think he'll be alright?" asked Yolei, her boyfriend replied with, "I don't think I can answer that Yolei!"

The three friends walked out of the school, and decided to let Davis have his space.

They really wished they could help him, but still, they knew Kari and TK were happy now.

All three of them did want to see their friends happy, but not at the cost of another friend's happiness!

That night, Davis was in his room watching DragonBall Z, a show that he truly admired.

The characters fight off the evil creatures reminded Davis of what he had done and was still doing for others.

Davis was the new leader of the Digi destined; he was the bearer of three Digi eggs, Courage, Friendship, and Miracles.

With his Digimon Partner Veemon at his side, Davis was able to save is friends lives countless times.

_He was the first to break Ken's/ Digimon Emperor's No Digivolving spell._

_He Destroyed Ken's base and Kimeramon._

_He never gave up while things seemed hopeless._

_He was the only one who could break Malomyotismon's brain control._

No matter what was going on or how hopeless the situation was…Davis would always lead the others to victory.

The only problem was, on the show, many of the Z fighters, were sometimes compensated for such a hard battle.

Davis on the other hand, his problems just continued to grow and grow.

His friends never gave him as much as a real thank you. Bullies at school kept picking on Davis to try and sample the So-called Power he possessed.

And to top it all off, the girl Davis was in love with, was now in the arms of TK.

However, it was partially because of Davis' feelings for Kari that he was now facing these problems, even more alone than ever.

Instead off falling in love…he was falling to pieces.

Davis looked up from his bed, and saw Demiveemon, fast asleep. He smiled; at least he had one friend who understood his feelings.

Then he looked out the window at the starry night sky. He looked up at the biggest star, and said, "Hi Dad…How are you feeling tonight?"

Davis' Father had died in a car crash 6 years ago, and Davis looked up at the same star every night, and prayed to his fallen father.

Davis' life had changed ever since that terrible day.

Now that his Dad was gone, Davis had officially become _Man-of-the-House_. He had a big responsibility to care for his mother, and his older sister.

Davis' Mother had a job as an Accountant for the Obadiah Social Committee.

However, the business had gone down like a dropping brick, and showed no sign of rising again. The payment was not going well either.

Luckily Davis' older sister Jun, who was nearly 25, had already graduated from medical College.

She now had a job as a Nurse down at the Hospital where Joe worked.

Her Salary was indeed very high, but her paycheck only came, about once every 18 months or so. Not in enough time.

Also, Jun had worked so hard, and yet she was still Near-desperately waiting for her promotion, from Nurse, to Doctor!

Joe was there to help her as often as he could, but the head supervisor just couldn't give Jun what she wanted.

He said "2 years of study isn't enough experience at this place to become a Doctor."

Still, even with all that money Jun made, it was still not enough to get out of the woods.

The family had to pay for rent, for car park, bills, and even permits, ECT, ECT.

The Motomiya's financial troubles were getting so bad, that Davis had immediately applied for, and had a Job at the movie theater.

Lots of people thought working at the movies was fun, but nobody really knew how difficult it was for Davis.

Davis had to drop out of school, every now and then, so he really only went to school three days a week, instead of all five weekdays.

Even if he could fit school into his schedule, he had to arrive late, and leave early to make it to work on time.

This was indeed one of the key reason's his grades were going down. For he barely even had the time to open a book lately.

It was mostly Tuesday's and Thursday's, and Saturday's he was off to the theater, but not to sell snacks, not to work projectors, nor count the money. _He was a Janitor_.

It was his job to sweep the floors, pick up the trash, and any other of the messes those ungrateful teenagers left behind.

All that hard work and people were mostly still criticized him, and said, "Get a better job ya Dork".

Easily, the worst part of it all was seeing all the happy couples, boys taking their girlfriends to see romantic movies. It only made him wish he had won Kari's heart even more.

The tragic death of his father and the shame of losing Kari. No wonder his life was so banged up!

He missed his Dad so much, and was so tired of being mistreated that sometimes he wished that he had powers like Goku off Dragon Ball Z.

That way not only could he become even more powerful than any being in this world or the Digital World.

He could fight crime on his father's behalf, in avenge over his death, and…who knows maybe even impress Kari.

Sadly, Davis was no longer a guy who believed that dreams could come true anymore.

He took one last look at the star, then lies back down quietly, and fell asleep. For tomorrow was Friday, and he had to go to school.

Later that night, the large star that Davis was looking at, began to cast a ray of bright light through Davis' bedroom window.

And there, stood the spirit of _Jake Motomiya_. He looked down at his 18-year-old son, and sat down on his bed.

"_Davis my son."_ he cried, _"You have done so much for so many, and yet all you receive is more suffering."_

"_The way I see it boy, you deserve nothing more than to have your wish come true"._

Jake held his hands together, and a beam of light began to travel from his hands into Davis body.

He changed most of the cells in Davis' body so they weren't like a normal human's body at all.

He was also awakening special powers that were hidden with in each of the three Digieggs he had collected, giving him the power he desired.

This way, Davis would be exactly like he wished he could be, Stronger, faster, and Do only the right things.

When all was done, Jake blew a kiss to Davis, as he floated away

Towards the sky.

"_Your wish has been granted Davis…when you wake up, you will be very surprised…Sleep tight son…I love you"_


	2. The New Davis in town

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next morning, the ringing of Davis' alarm clock told him it was time to get up for school.

Even though it was Friday, Davis knew this was going to be another one of those days.

He reached up to tap the switch on the clock so it would stop ringing, but when he touched it…the entire clock was smashed to pieces.

"What, how did that happen?" he cried out loud, he didn't know, but just then he heard his mother calling.

"Davis, its 7:30, you're going to be late for school" called his Mother.

"I'll be right there Mom" he called back.

He leaped out of bed, and without noticing, he leaped right up to the ceiling banging his head on it.

He landed on the bed clutching his head in surprisingly less pain than was expected, "Hey, how did I do that?" he asked to no one.

He walked to the bathroom and checked his head; there wasn't even a bruise on him. Then it got interesting as he looked at this body.

His arms were bulging out to the size of large base-balls. His chest stood way out in front, and his stomach was…Well…!

"Holy mackerel Look at me!" he said while feeling his arms. "Even my muscles have got muscles".

Davis stared at himself until his sister Jun burst in, and tried to shove him out of the bathroom.

"Davis I'm late for work, I need to use the bathroom" she snarled while trying to pick him up and toss him out.

Now usually, when Jun was in this type of mood, Davis usually ended up thrown face down on the floor, outside of the bathroom.

But this time, no matter how hard she tried, Davis didn't budge an inch.

That's when she noticed how much more muscular he was than he was the last time she saw him.

It was like trying to move a hippopotamus on an elephant. Luckily Davis was getting hungry, and he left the bathroom.

Jun was confused. So confused that she almost forgot to get back to toilet in time.

At Breakfast, while Davis ate through his food, his mother pointed out. "Boy honey you sure look different today"

"You noticed?" mocked Davis, "Yes I did, besides the fact you've had four square meals already".

Davis nearly choked on his food. _Did I really eat that much'_ he thought. _I know I can eat more than Yolei does, but this is ridiculous."_

"You better run along Davis or you'll be late" said his mother. Davis got up and went back to his room.

Davis got dressed in his usual outfit, he brushed his teeth, but still stared himself in the mirror.

_This isn't like me at all'_ he thought to himself.

_First I smash my alarm clock with a simple tap._ _Then I jump out of bed, and bang my head on the ceiling,_ _and it doesn't hurt me at all!"_

"_Next I look at myself, and discover that I have biceps the size of_ _base-balls._ _Now I find out that can eat more than a horse… what is this?'_

Davis was brought back down to earth by his sister yelling; Davis school starts in five minutes GET GOING!"

Davis jumped up, grabbed his backpack, and was out the door like lightning…literally. Davis tore through the town like a speeding bullet.

When he arrived at school, he went to his first class of the day, and saw that no one was there yet.

Davis checked the hallway clock, and gasped, not even 30 seconds had passed by yet. For the first time in school history, Davis was actually earlier than the teacher.

"Okay I have got to be dreaming" he said out loud, "There is no way I made it here in the blink of an eye!"

Davis was still thinking about it as the day went by, he did manage to get his schoolwork work done, but in his head it was a different story.

_Something's happened to me, but I don't know what it is. It's like my strength and speed have increased dramatically… but how?'_

Davis stopped thinking about it when his eyes caught the sight of TK and Kari sitting in front of him.

TK had one arm wrapped around Kari, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Davis began to feel upset again, he still wished that he was the one over there beside Kari.

"Who am I kidding?" he mumbled to himself, "Kari wouldn't want me even if she knew how different I've become now!"

Eventually school came to an end. Davis went to his locker and discovered a pink invitation inside with Kari's handwriting on it.

_You're invited to my birthday party Davis._

_Its tomorrow._

_I bet we'll all have fun._

_I can't wait to see you all there._

_Yours truly_

_Kari_

_First she breaks my heart, and now she's trying to suck it up'_ Davis thought to himself. _Well this time she's gone too far'_

Davis clenched his fist so hard, that he actually saw a small speck of light escape from his hand when he released his fist.

The light flew past the students in the hallway, and it made contact with…_Yami Tutsumi_, the biggest bully in school.

The crowd went silent, as the huge boy stood up. "WHO'S THE WISE GUY" he thundered. The crowd all pointed at Davis, except his friends.

Yami pounded his big feet over to Davis, "All right punk, you want to explain this!" he roared.

Davis kept an angry look on his face. "Explain what your anger or the note that just hit you?" he mocked. The crowed gasped.

"I thought so punk. You'd better be at that flag pole in 5 minutes pronto, or I'll just kill you right here and now".

"All right Yami, you'll get your fight"! Said Davis, Everyone gasped in fear again. No one had ever picked a fight with Yami Tutsumi and lived to tell the tale.

5 minutes later, at the flagpole. Everyone gathered around for the big fight.

"You should've run while you had the chance punk!" yelled Yami. "Now I'll have to teach you a lesson you won't forget"!

Davis just laughed hysterically. "Hey what's so funny?" asked Yami.

"You don't know what it's like to be the guy on the ground Yami" said Davis. "But since no one's ever shown you that I guess I'll be the first".

"BRING IT ON".

Kari and TK were standing in the front row of the crowd. "TK you've got to help him!" cried Kari. She wasn't about to stand here and watch Davis get beaten up!

Davis just looked back, and said. "Don't you dare! This is my fight, and I don't need, or want any help."

Yami walked right up to Davis, and began clenching his right fist! "All right Freak, I'm going love this!"

With an angry roar, Yami punched Davis straight in the nose, but shocking as it was, Davis didn't even flinch. He wasn't hurt, he didn't even said ouch.

Yami tried to land more punches into Davis body, but Davis managed to avoid them all by quickly ducking or dodging out of their paths. The crowd was confused, especially Davis' friends

"Now it's my turn" Davis snickered. "Humph" snorted Yami "The chicken's going to hit me…Well go ahead I dare you!" he just stood there.

Davis raised one finger, and tapped Yami's stomach, and Yami flew backwards twenty feet away, and landed unconscious.

The crowd went wild as Davis exited the ring, and walked away. TK and Kari were shaking in their shoes.

"O-okay I'm crazy here" cried TK, "Did I just see Davis just beat the biggest bully in school with only one finger?"

"Not only that TK" said Kari, "But he took a big punch in face and wasn't even scratched, and he dodged about 20 other blows".

Kari couldn't help but feel that Davis was not the same guy anymore, something seemed different about him.


	3. The full truth revealed

**CHAPTER THREE**

Yolei, Ken, and Cody were walking with Davis. "Hey Davis that was amazing" said Ken, "I've never seen a guy stand up to a punch like that".

Davis didn't respond, he was busy inside his mind trying to analyze what just happened.

He was so busy thinking, that he didn't realize that he walked right out into the street.

"DAVIS…LOOK OUT" screamed Yolei, as a car came right up to Davis ready to knock him down.

Davis turned his head and saw the car. He jumped up… 300 feet in the air, and out of the way.

Down on the ground, his friend's eyes nearly burst from their faces. "How did he jump so high?" asked Cody. Ken and Yolei were silent.

It was cool enough that Davis had jumped a great height, but what was even more amazing, he didn't start to fall down, not even and inch.

"WOW… am I really doing this?" he said to himself, as he thrust himself forward. He started soaring through the clouds like a plane.

"This can't be… but it is… _I CAN FLY_!" He yelled happily as he soared high and low, he even waved to a pilot in his plane as he passed by.

The pilot almost fainted in his seat, at the sight of a boy flying like a bird.

In a psychiatrists office. The woman was talking to a man who claimed to see people flying.

"Now first of all you have to realize that humans can't fly" said the woman, until she looked out the window and saw Davis wave at her as he passed by.

"It is entirely… UNBELIEVEABLE!" she screamed and fainted right along with her patient.

At about sunset, Davis flew home for dinner, but he stopped on the rooftop off the building.

"There's only one explanation for all this." He said to himself. "My prayers must have been answered.

Somehow, I've obtained the powers like the Saiyan's have off DragonBall Z".

Davis was up late that night taking notes off the show. "I've got to keep monitoring my actions". He said to himself.

"I have to understand the lengths of my new found power… but how can I learn to focus what I have, and to perfect new skills?"

Davis went to bed thinking what he could do, so people, especially not his friends would figure this out.

"But when I do, I could probably become a super crime fighter. Then maybe I can take my place as man of the house now that Dad is gone".

Davis decided that he needed to do exactly what the Saiyans themselves would do to stay focused…TRAIN.

TK and Kari were out having a romantic dinner together, but they were still concerned about Davis' actions that day.

"What I don't understand was where that strange light came from?" asked Kari, "You know the light that hit Yami?"

TK looked up from his meal and said. "Davis probably was lighting a paper on fire as a practical joke."

Kari just frowned. "I don't see how that's possible" she said. "What do you mean?" TK asked.

"Well, Davis hasn't played any practical jokes since 7th grade. Even if he was playing one, he would never use fire, besides he doesn't even carry a lighter on him."

"And in case you didn't notice, that fire was blue, not orange."

TK hated to admit it but Kari was right. "But it still doesn't explain how much stronger her seems to be."

"I hope he's okay TK." Said Kari, "I'm sure he is Kari, I'm sure he is". TK replied.

However, TK couldn't help notice all the concern his girlfriend seemed to be pouring out to Davis.

The next morning Davis and Veemon went to the Digital World at 6:00 am.

"Davish!" Groaned the little Digimon still half-asleep. "Why did we come to the Digital world so early for?"

"You'll see when we get there." Said Davis while smiling.

Ten minutes later, they arrived in a large clearning deep in the Digital desert, where Ken's base was destroyed.

The only sector left in the entire Digi-World where one-day, was equal to one-minute in the Real-World.

Veemon, finally awake, looked around and asked. "What are we here for?" Davis just pulled out his Digivice.

"Davish, What are you…DOING?" Veemon was being surrounded by blue light.

"_Veemon Digivole to…………"EX-VEEMON!"_

Ex-Veemon, still didn't understand. "Davis can explain yourself please" he complained "I've never been so mixed up in my life".

"Watch this!" said Davis. He moved towards a giant boulder that was just lying in the sand.

He rose his fist, thrust it forward, and in an instant, he broke the boulder in half.

Ex-Veemon nearly jumped out his skin. "What the?… your reflexes moved so fast" he yelled.

"And that boulder… y-you chopped it in two with one punch. What's going on here?"

Davis smiled, "I'm glad you asked" he said. "You see Ex-Veemon, I don't know how it happened, but I believe that I've obtained powers like Saiyans from Dragon-ball Z."

"What" shouted Ex-Veemon, "You mean you're as strong as those guys off the show you watch?" Davis nodded yes.

"Gee…and I thought Television wasn't real."

"Well that still doesn't explain why we've come here, and you digivolved me without warning!"

Davis grinned even wider, "Well, to fully understand my new found powers, I need to train".

"And what does this have to do with me?" asked Ex-Veemon. "It's simple," said Davis. "I want you to be my training partner?"

Ex-Veemon was nearly shocked at that very thought. "You want me to attack you, my partner, my friend… I won't do it!"

"Come on Ex-Veemon". But Ex-Veemon just continued to ignore him.

"Think about it. If you train with me, you'll increase your own strength as well as my own!"

Ex-Veemon started to turn around, "So I probably wouldn't need to digivolve further to win battles?"

Davis nodded, "And who knows, maybe…you'll be able to impress Gatomon."

"GATOMON" screamed Ex-Veemon, as his heart began to race. Davis knew that his Digimon was in love with Gatomon, like he was in love with Kari"

"Alright Davis, you win, don't tell me anymore… I train with you". "Good for you." said Davis, "And now…let's get ready to RUMBLE!"


	4. I Challenge You!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Meanwhile, in the real World, it was 12:00 pm, time for Kari's party to begin.

Everyone one of her friends had come to the party, and even brought there Digimon. Yes everyone was there… Except Davis and Veemon.

"Didn't you give him an invitation Kari?" asked Tai, Kari nodded her head. "I slipped it in his locker myself" she cried.

"Ken?" asked TK, "You're best friends with Davis, why isn't he here? Don't tell me he didn't see the invitation."

Ken shook his head, "No, you see…" Ken took a deep breath to figure out how to tell them, but he decided to be blunt. "…Davis doesn't want the invitation".

"WHAT!" everyone shouted? "Why would Davis refuse the invitation?" asked Patamon.

"I'll bet he didn't like it because it was pink and not blue." Mocked Gatomon.

Everyone didn't think that was true. Davis did like the color blue, because it was the color of his Digivice, but he would never dislike something as simple as that.

"That isn't what I meant Gatomon!" cried Ken. "Davis didn't want the invitation because he didn't want to come to this party at all".

"WHAT!" cried Kari, "But this is my' birthday Ken, Davis always came to my parties. I remember them so well."

"But how many times since you TK became a couple did he decide to come?" asked Yolei.

TK narrowed his eyes, "Are you meaning to tell me that this is all because he's jealous of my relationship with Kari?"

"_YES…ABOUT TIME YOU NOTICED!"_ yelled Ken Cody and Yolei at the same time.

"Well I'm going to do something about this." Growled TK, "I'm going to find him, and make him apologize."

"How do intend to that brain box?" Asked Matt,

"Easy, I know he's in the digital world, I saw a flash of light come from his apartment window this morning, but why he went there I have no idea."

"TK?" cried Kari, "Don't do this. What if he still decides not to come anyway?"

TK turned and flexed his fist, "Then I'll teach him some decent respect towards you."

TK grabbed his Digivice and, went with Patamon through the computer's Digi-port. Everyone else didn't like what TK was planning to do.

So quick like lightning, they all grabbed their Digivices, Digimon, and headed through the portal.

Davis and Ex-Veemon had been Training for a few digital weeks now. Equaling about 30 minutes in the other World.

Ex-Veemon never felt so energetic before. He just didn't want to stop training. Davis was well pleased at the way his session was going.

It was only his first times of training, but he had already mastered his powers as if he had been fighting like this for years.

His speed was so intense, that you barely see him now when he ran at full speed.

His strength had increased so much, that he smashed an even larger boulder than the previous one with his finger.

And he never thought it would be possible, but he even found and mastered how to focus Ki-energy, now it was time to test it.

"Okay Ex-Veemon, ready?" he called, "Do your worst." Replied Ex-Veemon with confidence.

"Okay…here goes". Davis stood there, his muscles were so big, he had nearly ripped right through his shirt, and he stood there and positioned his hands in front.

"_KA… ME… HA …ME…HAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Davis fired a burst of energy from his hands, sending it straight towards Ex-Veemon.

"V-LASER" Shouted Ex-Veemon, firing his own energy attack.

The two forces collided into each other, and in a thunderous blast, they exploded under pressure.

Just as TK came flying on Magna-Angemon's back, into the scene. He was horrified at what he just saw.

When the smoke cleared, Davis and Ex-Veemon were still standing and un-harmed too.

"Davis, that was incredible." Shouted Ex-Veemon with delight. Davis grinned, "Good thing I've been watching Dragon Ball Z". He chuckled.

"DAVIS MOTOMIYA!" TK's voice came rushing down from the air on Magna-Angemon.

TK came rushing forward with furry in his eyes, when he stopped at the sight of Davis' Muscles.

"All right Motomiya, Fess up NOW!" he said anyway. "Why didn't you except Kari's invitation?"

Davis had his own furry exposed now. "Isn't it obvious TA?" he yelled "No it isn't obvious, and for PETE SAKE…It's TK!"

"Whatever TJ".

This made TK get even angrier. "Look; Yolei, Ken, and Cody said you didn't want to come, because you're jealous that Kari chose me over you… I knew they had to be bluffing."

"They weren't bluffing TK." snarled Ex-Veemon. "How would you know this?" asked Magna-Angemon.

Now Ex-Veemon was getting mad! "You Hush up Magna-Angemon, you're no better than TK!"

Magna-Angemon looked confused. "What reason do you have to be angry with me Ex-Veemon?" he asked.

Ex-Veemon looked up and saw her, Angewomon, evolved from Gatomon, as well as the rest off the gang approaching.

Ex-Veemon did get a little soft when Angewomon flew near, but he resumed his anger when she landed beside Magna-Angewomon.

"Are you all right" she asked her Digimon boyfriend. "I am alright dearest, but I am sensing a sheer bust of power from Ex-Veemon, as well as Davis".

"There's your answer" snarled Ex-Veemon. "What is…? Angewomon? Oh no, please do not tell me?"

"You're boiling hot Angel-wings. I loved Angewomon with all my heart".

Angewomon's helmet nearly jumped at what she heard. "You actually loved me Ex-Veemon, Really?" she asked.

"That's right, but since you've been more interested with this Excuse for an Angel, you both turned my world upside down too!"

Kari came running over to TK, making Davis even more cross than he already was.

"TK, are you all…" Kari stopped when she noticed who TK was confronting.

"Davis?" she asked, her eyes were lost in look of his muscles. "What's going on?"

"Well Kari", said TK, "I just caught Davis here purposely attacking his own Digimon".

Everyone including both the Angemon-twins, gasped in horror. "Is this true Davis?" snarled Tai, "Were you attacking Ex-Veemon intentionally?"

Davis turned to face him, "Well…Yes and No." he replied. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Davis you might as well tell them everything" said Ex-Veemon. Davis sighed.

"I was hoping you guys wouldn't find out but… I have absorbed powers like a Saiyan".

Everyone looked confused, "Davis, are you nuts" said TK, "There's no such people as Saiyans!"

"Really?... Well, then I guess that makes me the first". Protested Davis.

"I hate to say it TK, but Davis maybe telling the truth" said Magna-Angemon.

"Lately I have sensing a great deal of energy from his body that I've never seen before".

"Okay, then prove it Davis". Said TK pointing another large boulder across the sand.

"If you're really as strong as you say you are, then pick up that boulder, and smash it with your bare-hands!"

"TK that's a little mean don't you think?" asked Kari, "Davis is only pretending, he doesn't really have Sayian powers".

"Wrong again Kari!", said Davis, who was holing the stone over his head with only one hand.

Everyone sweat dropped. "And TK, all I need to break this is a finger". Said Davis, and sure enough he did it.

TK was quivering in fear. "This will explain how he beat Yami yesterday." He cried, but I can't believe this at all!"

"I am very impressed" said Magna-Angemon.

"Hey big guy" said Ex-Veemon. "Nothing personal, but how would you like to help me demonstrate my new abilities by facing off with me?"

"You wish to challenge me to a fight?" asked Magna-Angemon. "Yeah I've been waiting to test this out, and who better to try it on."

"Yeah Magna-Angemon, teach him a lesson." Snarled TK. "TK stop it" growled Kari. Angewomon, just flew over to Kari.

"TK… Ex-Veemon has challenged my boyfriend fair in square, and I'd like to see what he can do anyway."

Everyone was beginning to take interest in this little event. That is until Stingmon and Ken were getting ready to DNA Digivole with Ex-Veemon.

"No, hold it you two" said Davis hovering in front of them. "Whoa, Davis you can fly too?" asked Ken.

"Never mind that". Replied Davis, "This fight is for Ex-Veemon to handle on his own, with no help".

"But Davis" cried Stingmon, "Magna-Angemon is an Ultimate Digimon. Ex-Veemon won't stand a chance".

"I think you're in for a big surprise Stingmon." said Davis, "But the rule still stands. No helping"

"What rule is that Davis?" asked Cody. He floated down to the ground, "You'll see what in a moment".

Right before everyone's eyes, Davis began digging in the sand around the two Digimon, with his hands alone.

In no more than two minutes had he constructed a ring about 20ft Square. "All right, listen up!" he said.

"This will be an exact replica of the DragonBall martial arts tournaments."

"As such the rules are as follows. There are four ways you can lose the match

-Surrender…

-Land outside of the ring

(Excluding flying in midair, you must land on the ground) …

-Lose conciseness

(Including in midair)…

-And in your case, De-digivole out of weariness.

There are a few regulation rules as well.

-Destroying your opponent is forbidden

If you do, you'll automatically be disqualified.

-Digivolving to a higher level is not allowed.

-Normal Digimon attacks are permitted, However, hand-held weapons are not to be used… Unless they are a natural part of the body."

With those words, Davis walked over to Magna-Angemon, and held out his hand. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must ask that you hand in your sword."

"No Magna-Angemon, don't do it!" cried TK. Magna-Angemon looked at his partner and frowned.

"I am sorry TK" he said deeply, "But if I'm to fight as a true warrior in combat, I must oblige by the rules".

He pulled his sword off his wrist, and handed it to Davis. "Thank you." he stated.

He then flew outside of the ring, and levitated himself in the air. "Now then you two take your battle positions."

Ex-Veemon and Magna-Angemon stood in front of each other, gave the traditional bow to greet their opponent…

"BEGIN" said Davis waving his hand.

This was it…


	5. Stronger than you seem

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"I await your first move." Said Magna-Angemon. "Just give me a minute to power up!" said Ex-Veemon.

"Hold it right there!" snarled TK from the sidelines. "Davis I demand you disqualify Ex-Veemon for breaking the rules!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Davis from up in the air above the ring. "He's not breaking the rules".

"What are you talking about?" asked TK. " Didn't he say he was going to power up?"

"Yeah… and I just finished" came Ex-Veemon's voice. Everyone turned towards the wing the ring, and Gasped.

Ex-Veemon's Muscles were bulging to the size of the boulders. TK looked very confused. "What are you doing?" he asked,

Ex-Veemon gave him a strange look "When I said I was going to power up, I never said I was going to Digivole!" he growled.

"I was powering up my strength. You seem to forget I'm still taking on an Ultimate Digimon here".

"There you have it TP" yelled Davis from the air. "He wasn't cheating, so the fight shall continue."

"Alright you win… and it's TK, T-K".

"Whatever TV."

TK growled and stomped back to his seat beside Kari. "TK try to calm down please?" she asked.

"I'll try" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek… Up in the air Davis saw it and felt his anger boiling.

"Alright" he yelled "Resume the battle!"

"You ready" called Ex-Veemon. "Yes… I still await your move." Replied Magna-Angemon

Ex-Veemon charged forward so fast that Magna-Angemon didn't see it coming until it was too late.

WHAM… Manga-Angemon took a big blow to the face.

Now usually a champion can barely damage an Ultimate at all… but Ex-Veemon's punch sent Manga-Angemon five feet away.

Angewomon Gasped in horror, "Are you all right?" she asked. Manga-Angemon noticed he had a bruise on his face right where he was punched.

_Such power'_ he thought, _I've never known a champion that has this much strength. This is_ _should_ _be pretty interesting.'_

He stood up straight and tall. "Well Ex-Veemon, It appears that I have underestimated your new skills."

"Thanks for the compliment" replied Ex-Veemon, "… but it still doesn't ease the pain you gave me!"

"Whether it does or not, I will take my chance to strike…NOW!" yelled Manga-Angemon.

He rushed towards Ex-Veemon, aiming a powerful punch at his gut, Ex-Veemon jumped out of the way just in time.

"WHAT?" He cried, "Where did he go?".

"Up here." Called Ex-Veemon. Everyone looked up, and saw that he was airborne. It wasn't long before his opponent joined him.

"Did you see that?" Kari asked TK. "Yeah, I did. He moved so fast I couldn't see him". He replied

"And in only one punch did he knock Manga-Angemon off his feet" said Kari, "Something fishy is going on here!"

It didn't make sense to anybody as to why Ex-Veemon seemed so much stronger than he was before.

He was beating up Magna-Angemon like he was a punching bag in a gym.

Manga-Angemon tried to land numerous kicks and punches into Ex-Veemon, but to his surprise, Ex-Veemon was countering every one of them with his own fists and feet.

_He blocks every strike, and feels barely anything'_ thought Magna-Angemon.

_Never have I felt such strengths of a champion before, but how is he doing this?'_

Finally Manga-Angemon was getting tired, and he accidentally aimed a punch when he should have kicked.

"It's no use pal, I can see your moves right away!" Ex-Veemon said as he withdrew his head, and sent it straight into his opponents face.

Magna-Angemon fell crash back into the ring on the ground.

"Whoa, now that's got to give you one heck of headache!" said Matt looking in fear at the events.

"TK I'm scared." cried Kari, "I can't believe it, only two minutes have passed, but Magna-Angemon is ready to drop.," added TK

"What's more hard to believe, is that an Ultimate level Digimon is losing to a champion that is supposed to be weaker than his opponent" Said Ken.

"I'll bet even if all my Grandfathers students were Digimon, they wouldn't be able to beat him". Added Cody".

Angewomon had tears falling from her face, "No, its not possible" she cried, "Don't worry My Darling" said Magna-Angemon.

"He promised to not destroy me", Angewomon looked straight into her boyfriend's eyes, "Trust me my love, I will be fine".

Ex-Veemon couldn't take another love message, he felt like he was going to explode!

"YOU JUST MADE YOUR LAST MISTAKE!" he yelled. "V-LASER!"

Ex-Veemon fired his attack straight at his rival. It wasn't prohibited because the V-Laser was a normal attack not made by a hand-held weapon.

Magna-Angemon gasped. The laser beam was 5 times larger than it used to be.

He realized he wouldn't be able to evade it by flying upwards, but he looked around him. He was standing directly on the edge of the corner of the ring.

If he moved out of it, he would lose by ring-out, "THIS CANNOT BE!" he yelled as the laser made contact.

**KABLAM**

The Laser explosion was so bright; everyone shielded their eyes, and ducked in cover.

When the dust cleared, Magna-Angemon was gone, and in his place was tiny little Patamon lying weakly outside the ring.

Davis floated down towards the ground, and raised his hand.

"Patamon has been defeated by Ring-out, and by De-digivolution, Ex-Veemon is the winner".

TK, and Angewomon ran over to their fallen friend, "He's still alive just very weak" said TK, Angewomon wiped the tears from her face.

Patamon, slowly opened his eyes, "Ex-Veemon" he peeped. "I have to know, how did you become so strong?"

Ex-Veemon was still upset with Patamon, but was gladly willing to tell him.

"It was because I was training with Davis and his new Saiyan-like powers." he replied.

Everyone looked confused, even Ex-Veemon did, "Exactly how did our training help me Davis?" he asked.

Davis hovered over to the gang, "I'll be glad to tell Ken, Cody, Yoiel, Tai, and Matt," he said, "But not TK and his mates. So listen up!"

"First off, I've already told you that I now have Saiyan-like powers. I don't know exactly how, but I have them." Everyone started to look interested.

"I had to fully understand their potential's, get to know them better. So I asked Ex-Veemon to train with me". Ex-Veemon looked pleased with those words.

"Not only do I now know the potentials of most of my powers, Ex-Veemon has gained new strengths as well".

Davis turned to Ex-Veemon and explained his training worked out…

"You see…"

"-Fighting someone stronger than you are increased your physical strength."

"-Learning to predict my moves sharpened your mind."

"-Trying to keep up with me increased your speed."

"-Learning to block and hold my moves improved your endurance."

"-And keeping your mind focused on what matters, increased your natural powers."

"So, does this mean?" asked Ex-Veemon with excitement in his eyes. "Yes" said Davis grinning from ear to ear.

"Since you've trained with me and my new powers, you have increased your own strength many times than normal.

"In other words, you may be a champion, but you have powers like a MEGA!"

"A MEGA" said Ex-Veemon.

"A MEGA!" screamed everyone.

"As for you TQ, that's why your Digimon lost, it'll take more than that to beat us now. Let's go Ex-Veemon, it's been a long hard day."

Davis and Ex-Veemon took off into the skies together and flew away, leaving the rest all in shock at what they had just seen today.

Even TK was so shocked, that he didn't have time to correct Davis for pronouncing his name wrong.


	6. He's that strong?

**CHAPTER** **SIX**

That night when Davis and Demiveemon went home. "Davish?" asked Demiveemon. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I know today, you said I'm pretty strong now. So is this as strong as you can be too?" Davis slightly shook his head.

"Believe it or not Demiveemon, I can become more powerful than I already am." This made Demiveemon wonder.

"Can you show me it?" asked Demiveemon. "Not really." replied Davis, "But I can tell you about it."

Demiveemon sat up as Davis began to explain. "You see, on the show a Sayian already has the power to do so much already"

"But there is in fact something they can become which will make them more powerful."

Demiveemon looked impressed. "What is it called?" he asked. "Well…If I gain enough power from my trainings, and focus hard, I can become a…SUPER-SAIYAN."

"A Super-Saiyan… What's that?" asked Demiveemon. "A Super-Saiyan is the next level of Saiyan powers." Replied Davis.

"If I become a Super-Saiyan, not only will my strength be doubled, but I'll be able to do some things I couldn't do before."

Davis continued talking about being a Super-Sayin to his partner… That is until the sound of polices sirens came roaring from the streets.

Davis and Demiveemon looked out the window, "HEY." Davis yelled at a runner passing by. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"SOME GROUP OF PUNKS AND THEIR DIGIMON HAVE BROKEN INTO THE BANK!" yelled the runner.

Davis and Demiveemon looked at each other, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking". Asked Davis.

"Let's go" replied Demiveemon. At that moment Davis took Demiveemon, placed him on his back, and then flew out the window.

Elsewhere there was more activity.

At Izzy's house, most of the other Digi Destined and Digimon had told Izzy what had happened that day.

Kari even brought over a recorded video of the battle that she had tapped with her Digital-Camera.

"Right, stop the picture!" said Izzy, "I saw it, but I don't believe it. I knew Davis and Ex-Veemon were strong, but I didn't know that they could be this strong."

"That's not all he did." said Matt. He held up a piece of stone from one of the boulders that Davis had crushed.

"He broke four boulders into pieces with one punch each?" asked Izzy. Matt nodded his head.

"That's not all," said Cody, "He can jump hundreds of feet into the air, and Fly."

"He can also fire concentrated energy from his hands." added Ken.

"And his muscles are so big that he can barley feel any physical pain anymore" said Yolei.

"I've heard enough" said Izzy. "There's no other possibility. Davis has somehow managed to obtain the powers of a Saiyan".

"How do you know about this?" asked Tai, "Well, before I became interested in computers, I too enjoyed Dragonball Z".

TK suddenly just asked. "Izzy I have to know." Said TK, "How can I become a Saiyan like Davis does?"

Izzy sadly shook his head. "You can't become a Saiyan TK!" he stated, "But why not?" Asked TK.

"Well I'll tell you but you won't like it at all."

"I want to know!"

"Alright then. You see I've been watching Dragonball Z just like Davis does."

"I found that according the show. You usually have to be born as a Saiyan; you cannot just become one like that."

"But wait a minute!" said Gatomon, "Then Davis can't be a Saiyan, they're not real, and he was born a human, not a Saiyan!"

"That is true.", said Izzy. "But there's something new I've discovered about the powers of a Digi destined!"

"Well, spill the beans already Izzy, what are they?" asked Tai.

"Well, the powers that Davis seem to have are almost exactly like a Saiyan's strength, and I think I know where it came from!"

"Where is it coming from Izzy?" asked Kari. "Well, take a look at the screen!" said Izzy as he clicked the mouse. The screen showed everyone's Identification as Digi Destined.

"This Chart shows everyone's history as a Digi Destined, their power level, their partners".

Izzy opened a file from 6 years ago. "Now Kari, here is TK's power level, as well as your own!".

**_(Name):_** _Kari Kamiya_

**_(Digimon):_** _Gatomon_

_**(Crest/**_

**_Digiegg):_** _Light_

**_(Power-Level):_** _312pts/ Champion_

_**(Name):**TK/Takeru Takashi._

**_(Digimon):_** _Patamon_

_**(Crest/**_

**_Digiegg):_** _Hope_

**_(Power-Level):_** _321pts/ Champion_

Kari and TK were amazed; "Whoa, I never knew I was that strong" said TK.

Izzy then clicked the mouse again. "Now here's one for Yolei, Cody, and Ken".

The three and Dgimon teens looked excited…

**_(Name):_** _Yolei Inoue_

**_(Digimon):_** _Hawkmon_

_**(Digiegg(s):**Love, Sincerity_

**_(Power-Level):_** _426pts/ Ultimate-Champion_

**_(Name):_** _Cody Hida_

**_(Digimon):_** _Armadillomon_

**_(Digiegg(s):_** _Knowledge, Reliability_

**_(Power-Level):_** _462 pts/ Ultimate-Champion_

**_(Name):_** _Ken_ _Ichijochi_

**_(Digimon):_** _Wormon_

_**(Crest/**_

**_Digieggs):_** _Kindness_

**_(Power-Level):_** _372 pts/ Champion._

Everyone was amazed that Izzy had shown an exact record of everyone's potential powers.

"Yeah-hah." Sang Armadillomon. "Power is what I named for too!"

"Exactly, just as we all are strong!" added Hawkmon.

"Now," said Izzy, "Here's Davis', now since he has proven to be quite the strong one in many ways, let's start him off by only his first Digiegg.

**_(Name):_** _Davis Motomiya_

**_(Digimon):_** _Veemon_

**_(Digiegg):_** _Courage_

**_(Power-Level):_** _774 pts/ Ultimate_

"SEVEN-HUNDRED-SEVENTYFOUR!" everyone yelled." Izzy nodded his head.

"O-okay, I am dreaming here!" snapped TK, "Only one digiegg, and Davis is more than twice as strong as us all!"

"That's only the beginning," Said Izzy, "Now let's add Davis' other Digieggs there"

**_Digiegg(s):_** _Courage, Friendship._

**_Power-Level:_** _1548 pts/ Mega-Ultimate._

"FIFTEEN-HUNDRED-FORTYEIGHT?" asked Patamon and Gatomon together.

"MEGA-ULTIMATE?" Added Cody, Ken, and Yolei.

Izzy nodded**** "And now, here comes his third and most powerful Digiegg Davis ever found!"

**Digiegg(s):** _Courage, Friendship, and Miracles_

**Power-Level:** _"Power-Level, too high_

_No available data"._

Kari, and TK both sweat dropped. "No, Data" cried Kari.

TK who was gnawing at his lips said, "I-I c-can't believe he had that much power!"

"But Izzy." stated Cody, "You didn't explain what this has to do with TK becoming a Saiyan".

"Well actually Cody, I was hoping you would understand by now" said Izzy.

"You see, Digieggs have hidden mystical powers that when awakened, fill you up with this weird energy."

"Energy that will increase your abilities dramatically depending on how many eggs you collected.

"It's not really Saiyan Energy, but it is almost exactly like it."

Everyone looked at one another. "So the more Digieggs we have, the stronger we'll be compared to others?" asked Yolei".

"That's right Yolei" said Izzy, "But somehow, I managed to conclude that Davis' new Saiyan energy has something to do with the fact that he has the most Digieggs"

"So then why can't I become Saiyan?" asked TK. Izzy looked at TK in disgust.

"It's simple TK… You have only one Digiegg, that's not enough power".

TK and the rest of the gang gasped in disappointment. "I told you that you wouldn't like to know the answer" Izzy continued.

"Only Digi destined's who have collected Two Digieggs or more have the power to become Saiyan-like; Period."

"You couldn't beat Davis, even if your hidden power was awakened, I don't think any of you can!"

TK lowered his head in shame, "Now there's no way I can beat Davis in power…unless!"

"Unless what TK!" asked Kari, "If I find a way to drain Davis of that strength he has, and then sprout my own powers, that could work".

"Uh… reality check TK" said Cody, TK looked up, "According to Izzy's computer, Davis was already stronger than you with only one Digiegg".

TK was comparing the points and Saw that they were right. TK was always weaker than Davis, no matter what he did!

"I get your drift Cody." Said Yolei, "What your saying is even if Davis and Veemon lose their new strength, they're still going to be almost impossible for us to beat".

"That's exactly right Yolei" said Izzy, "Now that' Davis has powers like a Saiyan, there's no telling what he's capable of doing."

Then Izzy focused to Tai and Matt. "He's most likely to even be stronger than you two put together."

"This is crazy" said Matt staring at Tai. "Davis might lose control and then wreak havoc all over the world".

"I can't believe you all!" snapped Kari, "Listen to yourselves, you make it sound like Davis is our enemy!"

Ken, Yolei, and, Cody all sweat dropped. Just when they thought Davis couldn't have his life any harder.

Now they almost turned on a close and dearest friend.

"Davis is not our enemy!" said Kari, "He is our closest friend, a wonderful leader, not to mention a great hero!"

"What, a hero?" said TK. "What about the rest of us Kari, surely you see us as heroes!"

Kari just stood up in anger, "Now you listen to me Takeru" she snapped.

"You may have done plenty of work, but it'll never amount to what Davis did for us."

Now it was TK's turn to get angry, "Fine, You Know What! As far as I can see it Hikari, our Relationship is over, until you decide to come to your senses!"

Kari was about to argue some more, when there was a knock at the door.

"Honey" said Izzy's Mom, "There's something on the news I think you and your friends would like to see."

"Thanks Mom" called Izzy. "Boy Izzy, your Mom really sounded excited." Said Cody, "Don't take any notice" said Izzy

"She knows how much I like to study the world more closely. So she thinks I can learn more by watching the news"

The team sighed, but Izzy flicked on the TV anyway. The news was showing pictures of the police holding five robbers, under arrest.

The shattered remains of Five Mega-level Digimon and a ransacked bank two miles away from Izzy's apartment.

What was it all about?


	7. The New GinyuForce!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"_Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen of Obadiah. I'm here at what appears to be a crime scene at the first national bank of Obadiah"_

"_Only moments ago did an extraordinary event happen here, and it was due to a pedestrian passing by with a camera recoding the excitement here folks… Observe._

The camera switched to a previous view of Five Mega-Digimon dressed in weird amour.

"Those Digimon" said Matt. "I don't think we've seen before!"

Everyone glanced at the screen.

"I think I've seen them before." said Izzy. "But where?" He carefully observed the Digimon.

_-The first one was tall and muscular with weird red hair._

_-The second was taller and had blue-colored skin with a yellow spot on his head._

_-The third was shorter and had red-colored skin and long white hair._

_-The fourth was the shortest and looked like a frog with four eyes._

_-And the fifth was middle-sized; he had purple-colored skin and two horns sticking out of his head._

But Izzy couldn't figure it out. So he continued watching the news program hoping for more info.

_The police were driving past in their cruiser, after they had gone, an ambush took place._

_The door burst open, and in came four armed teens, and with them were four_ _Mega-Digimon._

"_All right everyone!" yelled the leader holding up a pistol. "Put your hands up, and keep' em_ _up!"_

_Then his comrades started running past the counters, and into the unlocked vault door._

"_If any of you make so much as one move, it'll be you last" yelled one of the Digimon,_ _Standing by his partner._

_Nobody in the bank even attempted to press the silent alarms, they were trapped._

_Once all the money and gold were obtained, the leader shouted, "All right dudes_ _let's split!"_

_He and his comrades started backing towards the door, when suddenly…_ _There at the wrecked door, stood two figures._

_One of them, was an 18-year-old boy with spiky brown hair. The other was a short blue_ _Digimon._

"Davis, and Veemon!" said Kari and Gatomon at the same time. "No, no it can't be!" they wondered.

"Okay", said TK in shock, "There is no way that Davis and Veemon could have beaten all those guys up!"

"TK Quiet!" yelled Yolei, and she turned back to the TV.

"_You punks aren't going anywhere!" snapped Davis, "Nowhere but Jail!" added Veemon._

_The leader of the Gang just snorted, and then fired his pistol at Davis, but surprising as it was, Davis caught the bullet between his fingers_, _stopping it dead in its tracks._

"_Hey, that's impossible!" snapped the leader; "No it aint_ _boss!" said one of his comrades._ _"That freak just caught your shot!"_

"_Well don't just stand there you jerk!" he bellowed, "Use the Bazooka!"_

_One of the other teens fired three missiles at Davis, and he just held out his hands, and stopped them from going any further._

"_You punks just don't get it, do you!" snapped Davis. "Now you're going give back the money you stole, and beat it!"_

"_Forget it goggle-head!" said the leader, "Maybe you should meet our friends, introduce yourselves boys"_

_He motioned at all five of the strange Digimon; they started posing themselves in formation, and shouted their names._

"_RECCOMEMON!"_

"_BURTERMON!"_

"_JIECEMON!"_

"_GULDOMON!"_

"_GINYUMON!"_

"_WE ARE…THE_ _NEW_ _GINYU-FORCE!"_

"_Whatever!" said Davis, "What did you just say!" snapped Ginyumon._ _"Now I can see where you freaks came from."_

"Of course" said Izzy, "What, what is it?" asked Ken

"Don't you guys see it? Those Digimon didn't hatch from Digieggs, they were artificially created!"

"Of course!" said Yolei, "Like the time when Willis told us how he created Diaboramon. Those guys must've done the same thing to make those guys!"

"Except they're from Television!" said Izzy. "Those guys are from Dragon-ball Z!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"_Well," said Davis, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. Ready Veemon" he said holding out his_ _D3, and Veemon nodded._

"_VEEMON, Digivolve to….EXVEEMON!"_

"_Alright you thugs!" yelled Ex-Veemon, "Who wants to go first?"_

_Reccomemon stood forward. "Well, this shouldn't take too long." He chuckled. Then he charged forward._

"_ERASER -GUN!" he yelled holding out his arm. He fired a burst of energy which its target._

_However, when the attack died out, Ex-Veemon, barely even scorched, charged forward._

_Before Reccomemon knew it, Ex-Veemon thrust his head clean right through his stomach._

_Reccomemon whimpered in pain as he fell to his knee's gasping for air. "What…How?…No Champion's…THAT STRONG…!"_

_Then his body was digitized, he was gone. "What? How did a champ beat a Mega?" snapped the teen-leader._

_Quick like lightning, Davis rushed forward and punched the teen out. "Because we have the power!" he snapped._

_The Ginyu-Force and the teens put up all that could, but in the end they proved to be no match for Davis and Ex-Veemon's new abilities._

_The Digimon soldiers fell like dominoes, and the teens had all been caged._

_When the police arrived they took matter into their own hands, but all of them wondered who were the young man and monster who saved the day?_

Izzy turned off the TV. "So, it's true." said TK. "Davis and Veemon did fight off all those freaks."

Matt and Tai were amazed. "We probably wouldn't have been able to touch those guys!" said Matt.

"But Davis and Ex-Veemon just went up and smashed them to pieces!" added Tai.

Everyone was so captivated, that no one realized Kari and Gatomon had slipped out of the room!

Davis and Veemon were walking home instead of flying. This way people wouldn't get suspicious of them.

"Why so quiet Davish?" asked Veemon. "Don't you feel good that we won?"

Davis looked down at his Digimon. "I was sensing something weird from those Digimon and the teens." He said strangely.

"Is it because the Digimon were created from Television?" asked Veemon.

"Yeah that… but, those teens, they weren't in their right mind at all." Said Davis.

"I couldn't sense their human energy at all. I think somebody controlling their minds sent those punks there."

Veemon looked concerned about this. "Who do you think could they be working for?" he asked.

"I don't know, but who ever it is, he must be something really big planning something nasty!"

They continued walking down the street barely noticing Kari and Gatomon running up from behind. The last ones they wanted to see.

Before they could even call out the boy's names, they turned and confronted them.

"What, how did you know we were coming?" asked Kari. "Yeah, we didn't even all your names." added Gatomon.

"Isn't it obvious how?" asked Davis gruffly. "We may not see you directly, but we can still sense where you are!" added Veemon.

"But that's beside the point. What do you two want anyway?" replied Davis.

"We saw you on the news." said Kari. "We saw you defeat those teens and those Digimon."

"Why would you two just run off into battle like that without even telling us?" asked Gatomon.

Davis and Veemon looked the girls dead in the eye. "Because, we fight alone now!" Davis growled.

A chill ran down the girl's spines. "But why, we could've been there to help you!" cried Gatomon. "You two could've been killed." added Kari.

"Humph!" Grunted Davis, "The only thing you two are able to help is making our lives an even bigger Living-Hell than they already are!"

Kari and Gatomon felt hurt really hurt. "A Living-Hell!" they cried. "What did we ever do to you two?" cried Kari.

Davis and Veemon turned away. "It's what you haven't done. After all we've done." snapped Veemon.

Kari and Gatomon were about to argue to that statement. When a Police cruiser nearby rolled down its window.

"Hey you kids?" said the man. "You shouldn't be out in the city this late at night."

"It's alright," said Davis. "We were just on our way home."

"What about your girlfriend there?" the cop asked. "You can't leave her unattended."

Davis paused for a moment. Being there alone with Kari was indeed something he would enjoy.

Still, this was also the girl who just used him until he was finished his duties.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he said sadly. "She's just someone I know!" Then he and Veemon ran down the street.

The police cruiser had also pulled away, but Kari just stood perfectly still on the sidewalk.

"Kari?" said Gatomon. "Kari what is it?"

With tears dripping down her cheeks, Kari fell to her knees. "I'm just… Someone he knows!" she sobbed.

She softly let out all her emotion, all alone in the darkened streets. Gatomon curled right beside her for comfort.

TK just dumped her, and Davis made it clear it he didn't want anything to do with her, but why?


	8. This is not good!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Word got out that TK dumped Kari pretty quickly around school next week. Kari never felt so embarrassed before.

All through the week she had a tough time keeping up with her studies

For the burden of her two favorite guys dumping her was painful for her to stay focused.

TK dumped Kari for taking Davis' side over his, and Davis wouldn't come within 10 meters of her.

Even though people around Davis were telling him this was his chance to be with Kari.

_HA!..._ _She doesn't fool me at all!"…_ Davis only took it as another one of Kari's teasing pranks.

On Friday night, Kari went to the movies to help clear her mind, plus she could see a film she'd been waiting patiently for.

The movie composed of two men fighting for the same woman, to win her heart.

One was a rich guy who was also pretty handsome.

The other was hard working commoner who would do anything for the woman he loved.

In the end of it all, the rich man had won. He swept the woman of her feet, leaving his rival in the dark.

The poor guy, he destroyed his life for that woman, and this is how she repays him; with nothing?

The man had also decided to commit suicide. For his heart hurt him too much to live anymore.

Kari dabbed her eyes with a hankie. "That was so sad!" she said to herself. "He worked so hard and earned nothing in return!"

As she exited the room, Kari couldn't help but think deeply. The movie she just saw was a bit like her present situation.

The theater was closing shortly, so she had to leave to avoid getting locked in.

"_Davis was hard working and hardly earned any reward and TK was a charming guy for girls to hang with"._

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she bumped into the soda fountain and everything was drenched.

"_Spill near the snack zone!"_ said the man over the P.A. Kari had already raced to the bathroom to dry up before a stain was made on her clothes.

When she got out, she was surprised at who she saw was cleaning up the mess she had made.

Davis… wearing an orange work-suit, a mop in his right hand, a bucket on his left side, and the word _Janitor_ was sewn onto his suit.

"Davis?" she called out. Davis stopped mopping and slowly turned around. "Kari!" he said softly.

Kari walked over to Davis, but stopped at the last 10 feet. "Davis, you're the janitor here?" she asked.

"Yes Kari." he replied sadly. "You see what I've become? See what I must do to support my family; _Work a job I hate!"_

"Now I suggest you go back to your oh so precious TK, and leave me here in my misery."

Kari felt heart-struck again; she would have to leave in any case. For security was getting ready to lock the doors.

Kari barely got much sleep last night. For last night she had realized partly the reason why Davis was angry with her.

He worked harder than all the others put together and she barely even noticed it all. Some friend she was.

She even flirted with TK at times just to make Davis feel jealous, and becoming TK's girlfriend was a sign of going to far.

All this time she had been treating TK like her Handsome-Prince while treating Davis like an Out-law.

"No wonder he hates me Tai." She cried. "I barely even noticed that he was even alive."

Tai hugged his sister. "Don't worry Kari, he can't hold a grudge forever." He said comfortingly. He handed his sister a Kleenex which she blew her nose in.

The atmosphere was interrupted when Gatomon came into the room. "Gennai needs us to come to the digital world at once." she cried. "It's urgent."

Tai couldn't go because he was expected to leave soon for a job placement meeting.

Kari however wasted no time. She grabbed there D3's and headed through the gate with Gatomon.

Once in Gennai's hideout, they were greeted by everyone except Davis and Veemon who weren't there.

"There was a shooting going on near the town-square." Said Ken "The police reported it was lead by the one who killed Davis' Dad."

Everyone shared a moment of silence. It was true Davis' father died in a car crash six years ago.

The thing was it was no ordinary accident. Somebody had sabotaged the breaks and gas-line.

Somebody meant to kill Jake and Davis swore one day, but why, no on knew.

Young-Gennai entered the room. "Good, Davis isn't here." He said. "I don't want him to know this yet, but a new threat has befallen the digital world!"

"A new threat?" asked TK. "What type of threat?"

The young man opened one of his monitors. "What we are seeing here is a new form of _creating life_."

"I first noticed it when I found that the beach had been burned to a crisp."

"I had barely managed to catch a glimpse of a cloaked figure ordering two culprits responsible."

He showed two pictures of two-twin Digimon that looked as though almost exactly the same.

"I recognize those two." said Izzy, "Those are the Android-twins from Dragonball Z; #17 and #18!"

"That is correct." said Gennai, "This cloaked figure has discovered a way to combine _Dark-magic_ and _Television-technology."_

"By doing this, he is able to transform TV characters into living-Digimon."

"Hey that sounds just like the Ginyu-Force!" said Yolei. "Those five Digimon Davis and Veemon killed at the bank robbery last week."

"Correct again." said Gennai.

"The stars of the DBZ have proven to be the strongest of all characters. This provides an advantage for our enemy!"

"Just who is our enemy?" asked Cody. "I cannot tell, the cloak he wears makes it impossible for X-rays to see through it!"

"So there's no way of telling what Digimon that is?" asked Patamon, "I'm not sure he is a Digimon, but only one person can figure out who he is."

"Davis?" asked Kari. Gennai nodded. "I have been studying the young lad secretly, and all signs are true.

Davis has really obtained the powers of a Full-fledged Sayian, which means he will be able to sense the figures energy."

"But how can he do that?" asked Gatomon. "How can you just sense someone's spiritual energy?"

"I'm sure Izzy has already explained this to you. Digieggs have secret hidden powers inside."

"Yes we heard of that." said TK sounding grumpy. "But why should he not here about this?" asked Kari. "I did not want him to know about this." said Gennai softly.

"But the one who created the Android-Digimon wants nothing more, than to see Davis…_Dead!"_


	9. He's back!

**CHAPTER NINE**

Meanwhile back in the real world. The police were almost ready to give up, when Davis and Ex-Veemon swooped down from the skies.

Davis beat the living daylights out of the shooters at the gun-fight who were now off to jail.

And Ex-Veemon showed no mercy to the Android-twins. Both of them looked like they were going to explode.

"I…I don't understand!" said 17-mon shakily, "You can't be more powerful than we are!"

"Sorry to disappoint you." said Ex-Veemon, "It looks like you guys really aren't the great fighters Davis and I saw on TV!"

"Shut up!" snapped 18-mon. "We'll show you two heads are better than one!"

The Androids charged forward, until a cloaked figure stepped in front of them.

He wore a brown-hooded cloak which covered him from head to toe. He also wore a brown gas-mask over his face hiding all but his eyes.

"That's enough you-two." He spoke in a _strange and familiar voice_ to Davis. "You've done enough for the day!"

The twins looked confused. "But master, we did not finish this one off!" cried 17-mon.

"That's not really what I had in mind." said the stranger, "It's the boy whom I wanted to talk to."

"You-two should return to base and recharge your bodies. I'll be requiring your assistance again".

The twins flew away with Ex-Veemon ready to follow. Davis just used his D3 and De-digivolved him back to Veemon.

Veemon took this as a sign to let it go for the day. Davis then turned to the cloaked man.

"So, we meet again boy!" the man chuckled. "You!" growled Davis, "You're the on who killed my father, aren't you!"

"Very good lad." said the man, "You've become quite the fighter since our last encounter!"

"What do you mean last encounter?" asked Davis. "I don't think we ever met and yet I sense a familiar Dark energy inside you."

"Well if it makes that much more to you, I shall reveal to you my forum. That should help you."

The man threw off his cloak, mask and everything. Davis recognized the body immediately.

He was no man he was a DBZ character in the form of a Digimon. He was the android Cell, in Perfect-form.

Green frog-like skin, Black fly-like wings, and sharp ended tail, and two green flaps on his head.

"You've taken the form of Cell?" asked Davis. "How could you do that? Just who are you?"

Cell chuckled. "Haven't you figured it out by now?" he asked, "We fought each other in the world of wishes."

"The World that separates the Digital-world from the Real-World, and makes any dream comes true."

"The world of wishes?" said Davis, "Just how do you know of that place?"

"Well maybe this will tell you, -Giant mouth, -Mind control, and -Owikawai!"

"Owikawai?" said Davis, "Wait a minute. No…It's impossible… you can't possibly be…?"

Cell just laughed. "Long time no see, Daisuke Motomyia. I have returned to exact my revenge."

"No…NO!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the team with Gennai on a flying cloud was rushing to the crime scene hoping to give Davis a hand.

"I heard Davis screaming." Said Magna-Angemon, "He's down there!" said TK pointing, "But who's that he's talking to!"

The hovered 100 feet above the scene so Izzy could get a closer look. "Hey, that's Cell from DBZ!" he cried out.

Suddenly Angewomon started trembling with fear. "What is it?" asked Kari.

"Kari…" she cried. "I'm getting a funny feeling about that new Digimon!"

"So am I!" added Gennai. "I know he was the cloaked figure, and I can sense he is in fact an Evil Digimon, but who is he?"

"Remember, only Davis can tell who he really is!" said Stingmon. "That's right, let's get in closer!" added Ken.

They arrived just in time as Cell flew away after giving Davis a small punch in the face knocking him out cold.

Davis awoke in bed at home a few hours later. The first person he saw was his sister Jun. "You okay little bro?" the young Nurse asked.

"Physically, yes; emotionally, no!" he said angrily. "Just who did this to you?" asked Jun.

Davis looked at his sister right in the eye, "Jun…" he paused, "Brace yourself...The freak who did this to me, said he was the one who killed Dad!"

Jun dropped the nurse bag she was carrying. She walked slowly back to her brother.

"And… did he say his name?" she said sounding like she was going to burst.

"That's what we'd all like to know!" said Izzy. He told Davis about what Gennai had said in the Digital world.

"I'm not surprised!" said Davis. "The first thing he would do now is trash up the place!"

"Davis how do you know what he plans to do?" asked TK. Davis didn't reply.

"Look Davis!" snapped Ken, "We all have questions that only you can answer."

"That's right," said Yolei, "We all know what's going on with your powers, so tell us right now!"

"Just who really is this Cell guy?" Davis still didn't respond. His eyes were fixed as though he'd seen the Devil.

The team was growing impatient. "Come on Davis, spit it out already!" snapped Cody.

"Look Davis we know he's a Digimon, but only you know is, so just tell us!" added TK.

Davis finally looked up. "He's a lot worse than you think he is!" he said growling.

The team was really getting irritated, when Gatomon hoped onto the bed. "I think I know the answer." She said shakily.

She moved closer and looked Davis right in the eye. "Davis… Is he who I think he is?"

"You guessed it." said Davis. "Oh no, Please!" cried Gatomon, but Davis just nodded.

"He's _Myotismon_ alright!"

At that moment there came a loud gasp of shock from everybody. Myotismon had returned yet again.

"But It Can't Be Him!" yelled Ken. "You destroyed that Evil beast in world of dreams 6 years ago!"

"Davis what's going on?" asked Kari. "I always thought you were the one who finally beat Myotismon; you saved the world."

"Yeah, I never thought he'd ever come back either!" said Davis. "But long before you guys came to help me Myotismon told me everything."

"_Long before you had lead the others to defeat me, I made but one final wish!"_

"_I obtained a special technique allowing me to transfer everything that I was into a piece of data from my brain."_

"_So just before I broke up and you blasted me. I cast that_

_Data-piece out into the Digital-World."_

"_By doing this, I was able to re-compile and regenerate my Digital soul again and again."_

"The only thing he was missing was a body." said Davis, "So by absorbing human life energy, he was able to obtain a human-like body."

"So that's why he killed other people." said Yolei. "He used their energy to make a body for him to live inside of."

"Yes, but sadly he actually only needed one human to give him the energy he used…My Dad hoping it would break my spirits!"

"Then he went on with his present plan to give him powers to start fighting again."

"You mean combining TV with dark-magic?" asked Cody. Davis nodded, "So now he has Cell's body and powers!"

"But he's not quite complete yet. He still needs one more big burst of energy before he can become 100 perfect."

The team paused for a moment, and then stared at Davis. "He wants your energy, doesn't he." cried Jun.

"It's the only explanation there is." added Gennai, "After all, it was Davis' believing that defeated Myotismon before."

"So what should we do about it?" asked Kari, "What do you think TK?"

Davis felt uneasy about this. He knows the most of what their facing and still Kari turns to TK for help…but there was no response.

Everybody looked around and saw that both TK and Patamon were gone.

"Oh no!" cried Ken, "He must be trying to stop Myotismon on his own!"

"TK?" cried Kari, "No, no he can't do this!" Davis looked up. "You're right, he can't." he cried.

"What do you mean I'm right?" asked Kari. "I've been sensing TK's power levels for a while now."

"I know TK is weaker than Myotismon, especially seeing as how he's taken Cell's forum."

Kari immediately caught on. "He's might not make out alive!" she cried. "We have to stop him!"

The others all headed for Davis' computer. Jun however wouldn't let Davis go until he was feeling better; "Nurse's orders!"

Feeling a little disappointed, Veemon stayed behind to keep Davis Company.

"And Kari…?" said Davis quickly before she'd left. She turned to face him. "I'm sorry for being so rough on you."

She shot him a smile, and then disappeared through the portal. "Good luck guys!"


	10. The New Angel

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Faster Magna-Angemon, Faster!" cried TK. "I am going as fast as I can." He replied.

TK's over confidence was getting ahead of him. He really thought that if he beat Myotismon, maybe he could become the strongest Digi destined in the world.

They spotted the Android-Twins and Cell-Myotismon destroying the Primary-village.

The Digieggs, the buildings, even little baby Digimon who just hatched; All of it.

Before all three of them could escape, TK and Magna-Angemon swooped down in front of them.

"Where do you morons think you're going?" snarled TK. "We're on wrecking streak." Snickered 18-mon. "Everything must die."

TK's anger rose. "Well I think its high time you freaks went back you came from!" he snarled.

"You never were meant to be turned into Digimon anyway!"

17-mon chuckled, "And just what is a weakling like you going to do about it?"

"I'd put a sock in it if I were you." Said TK "This weakling happens to be the one who's going to finish you off for good."

"For a little wimp, you sure do tell big lies said Cell-Myotismon. "And I've had just about enough!"

"You maybe over confidence, but who do you think will win. My super Digimon, or you weak little angel?"

"I think it's high time we showed this wimp what true power is all about!" chuckled 17-mon.

Magna-Angemon dove straight at 17-mon, when quickly he dodged out of the way, and aimed a kick at his opponent's chest.

But surprisingly he caught it. "Ever since I fought that sparring match with Ex-Veemon, I've learned a few new twists."

Quick as lightning he flung him backwards and sent a powerful punch into her stomach.

Even still, it only hurt her slightly. For not only was he a Mega-Level, he was an Android, who couldn't feel pain.

"Well," he sniggered. "Maybe you two weren't kidding at all. But unlike your powers, mine never decrease."

"Shut up!" snarled TK. "When were through with you, you'll be turned into scrap-metal."

But Magna-Angemon just stood there. "TK, he may be telling the truth." He said. "I cannot tell if I'm doing any damage!"

Whether or not he could tell, the battle just raged on more exciting as ever.

The others were racing on the flying Digimon as fast as they could. They had to get to TK before it was too late.

"I hope Magna-Angemon is alright!" cried Angewomon. "I hope TK's alright too!" added Kari.

Digmon, Aquilamon, and Stingmon all looked disgusted. "Why am I not surprised?" Growled Digmon.

Angewomon and Kari looked confused. "What are you talking about?" asked Kari.

"Oh, come on Kari!" said Cody. "After TK just dumped you and you still have feelings for him?"

Kari didn't respond. She just realized he was right. Why was she trying to get TK back when he just dumped her?

_More likely, because she kept on taking Davis' side over his, and it wasn't the first time._

_Ever since Kari TK started dating, Davis had been working harder than ever. So hard, that_ _she_ _had offered to help him several times._

_She always seemed to_ _take Davis' side over TK's_ _now these days, but a long time ago it was other way around._

_Why did she really do it? It surely couldn't be just because she wanted to help him; but something different._

"But has this to do with me?" asked Angewomon. "Oh, not you too?" asked Aquillamon gruffly.

"Can't you see that your relationship with Magna-Angemon is hurting Ex-Veemon?"

Now Angewomon didn't respond. Now that she thought of it, she had seen Ex-Veemon working harder and feeling a little low.

_Ever since he and Davis defeated Ken as the Digimon-Emperor, they he tried to Digivolve into a champion to impress her._

_In a way, it sort of did have an effect on her. For she did like Digimon who had big strong muscles._

_But it made barely any difference. All she did was got him down to work in helping to clean up the Digital-world, while she ran of with Magna-Angemon._

Now, not only has his fighting strengths reached unmatchable limits, he even admitted that he loved her.

Angewomon felt more like being called **_Devilwomon._** She was no Angel to Ex-Veemon now.

She was a monster. He cared so much for her and she never even gave him a chance.

But nothing was ready to prepare her and the others for what they saw when they arrived.

Both TK and Magna-Angemon were lying hurt on the ground. At the mercy of Cell-Myotismon.

"TK!" cried Kari. "Kari…" piped TK, bruised and scraped. "He's just… too strong!"

And then he collapsed unconscious.

_Magna-Angemon put up a valiant effort, and was barely able to crush the Android-twins._

_But right before they were vaporized, Cell-Myotismon absorbed their energy as punishment._

"_You two are worthless to me. If you couldn't beat him, what makes you think you can defeat Daisuke?"_

_By absorbing the Android-Twins, he achieved his Complete-Perfect-Forum in any case without Davis' aid._

Cody and Yolei took TK back to the hospital in the Real-World, while the rest stayed behind.

"Well, well, well." Chuckled Cell-Myotismon. "Now that those two are down, who goes next?"

He aimed his arms out at Angewomon. "Of course, now it's time to put you away for betraying me!"

"CEALESTIAL ARROW!" she cried out.

The energy arrow hit its target, but when the smoke cleared, Myotismon didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Foolish creature!" he snickered. "Isn't it clear to you by now that you can't beat me this time…I AM PERFECT!"

He charged right at her, when suddenly…he missed.

Ex-Veemon had swooped down in the nick of time and flew her out of the way.

"Ex-Veemon." She said opening her eyes. "You saved me." Ex-Veemon shot her a big smile.

"Come on now, you knew I had to!" he said warmly. "Just think of it as my apology to you for being rough."

Davis leaped down from sky, and Ex-Veemon stood by his side after setting Angewomon down.

"Humph! …I'll dispose of you two later!" grunted Cell-Myotismon. He blasted 10 small energy shots form each hand.

The blasts flew right at Davis and Ex-Veemon, but not one made contact. The boys just countered every one with their own hands.

"WHAT…!" he growled. "How did you…?"

Suddenly, he heard the soft sound of Magna-Angemon laughing. "Myotismon…" he peeped.

"Now your time has come. Now you face the Digimon of a… Super- Saiyan…ARGH…!"

Myotismon just blasted a beam of energy though the weakened Angel's heart.

"Now, now Magna-Angemon." He sniggered. "I told you, I don't like your lies."

"Magna-Angemon!" cried Angewomon, flying down toward her dying boyfriend.

"No…" Cried Davis, "Myotismon, you monster you didn't have to do that. He was already down!"

"No…Davis…Ex-Veemon!" cried Magna-Angemon. The boys crossed over to their fallen comrade.

"Listen to me…" he croaked. "Myotismon never… created any Saiyan Digimon…because…only they have… the power to defeat him!"

"He is… very afraid of you both… he knows of your strengths… but don't let him win…"

For when he… destroys Digimon…they never come back… not ever!"

"No!" sobbed Angewomon. "You'll never ever be reborn, ever?" she cried. "No…I'm afraid not…!"

Then he turned his head, and stuck out his hand toward Ex-Veemon. "It has been an honor…to have ever been…outmatched by you."

Ex-Veemon did shake his hand, but asked, "Hey, what do you mean by that?"

"TK and I… came to realize… no matter how strong we become… you two will always be on step ahead of us!"

"Come on!" cried Ex-Veemon, "Don't talk like that, you'll be alright." Yet, he knew he was just fooling himself.

Myotismon shot another energy beam through Magna-Angemon's head. "Maybe that will silence you!" he grumbled.

"Please…Protect…Angewomon…for me…Ugh!"

Those were his last word, and then he was vaporized right down to last piece of data.

Angewomon burst into tears. First she lost Wizardmon, and now her first boyfriend. Both at the hands of Myotismon.

"That loser!" laughed Cell-Myotismon. "Got what he deserved!" This made Ex-Veemon's anger rise.

He turned to face Myotismon with his fists shaking madly. "You have just made a big mistake Pal!" he yelled

"AND YOU SHALL PAY FOR IT…!"

Suddenly, Ex-Veemon started glowing in golden light. He rose up into the air…

"EX-VEEMON… **_SPIRIT-DIGIVOLVE_** TO…."… "_ANGEL-VEEMON!"_

Davis couldn't believe his eyes. Ex-Veemon just changed into an Angel-like Digimon.

He had two huge feathery wings, blue and silver armor, long golden hair waving in the wind, and he looked more like a human shaped Digimon too.

"Whoa!" he cried in shock. "I always wanted an Angel-Digimon but this is intense!"

Angewomon and Kari were amazed as well. "Another Angel?" said Kari "Talk about the good looks."

Just then, the Digimon-Analyzer appeared…

"_I am Angel-Veemon!"_

"_I am a Times-10 Mega-Level Digimon, and the most powerful Angel to ever have existed."_

"_My Dodon-wave is hot enough to burn a hole right through even the thickest of all shields"_

"Oh my goodness!" said Angewomon. "He is so… Handsome! I've not seen anything like him before!"

Cell-Myotismon laughed at Angel-Veemon. "Don't tell me, You' are going to fight me now?" he asked.

The newly awakened Digimon floated to the ground. "Cell-Myotismon." He said in his deep voice.

"You have brought nothing but pain and misery to those of the innocent. For this I cannot allow you to exist in this world."

"Allow me to stay?" mocked Myotismon. "Oh you crack me up, but enough of the comedy style; let's begin!"

Angel-Veemon told Davis to get the others away from the battle grounds, and for Davis to start doing "THE THING"

Davis Immediately caught on. "Right, the "Thing"!" he said. Then he flew up and little ways away from the battle field.

"Right then!" said Angel-Veemon. But suddenly he felt Angewomon grabbing him and holding him back.

"No, don't do this!" she cried. "I lost Magna-Angemon I can't lose you as well! Especially seeing as how you were just awakened"

"Trust me." said Angel-Veemon, "I'll come back. Whatever happens, I must protect you!"

"But Angel-V….!"

She was hushed by Angel-Veemon pressing his lips against hers. _My first kiss!"_ she thought to herself.

Even though she dated Magna-Angemon, even he did not dare even make a move towards a kiss.

When Angel-Veemon separated, he flew towards Cell-Myotismon, ready for the battle of the ages.

"Trust me…!" he called out.


	11. Facing the Dodon Wave

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"The first move-honors are yours!" said Angel-Veemon. "You seem quite confident for an Angel." said Cell-Myotismon.

"You seem to be in such a hurry to die! Then you really shall become an angel in the heavens."

He held up five of his fingers. "Five seconds is all you have left to live." He said.

He roared loudly, and charged right toward his opponent. But when his swung his fist at him, he vanished.

"What! Where did he go?"

"HEAVEN-FIST"…BAM!

Before he knew it, Angel-Veemon delivered the mighty blow to his head from behind.

"Five seconds up, and I'm still here." He mocked. Cell-Myotismon was suddenly smiling wickedly again.

"That hurt, you actually hurt me!" he said. "Well then, perhaps I misjudged you. This shall be interesting after all."

"Enough talking!" growled Angel-Veemon. "You'll pay dearly for what you've done to Angewomon for killing her boyfriend!"

From up on in air, Angewomon heard everything. _"He's not fighting for revenge at all."_ She said to herself. _"He's for me."_

Suddenly, she felt herself blushing. _"Oh no, could it be?"_ she asked herself. _"Am_ _I really falling in Love with Angel-Veemon already?"_

She didn't know. It was only a few moments ago that her beloved Magna-Angemon was destroyed forever, never to come back.

Yet, Angel-Veemon, all though he did it out of surprise, sold her, her very first kiss. Something Magna-Angemon never had the courage to do.

What was she to do…?

Meanwhile aside from her, all Davis seemed to be doing was hovering in the air with arms reaching for the sky.

"Davis what are you doing just standing there like that!" asked Ken. "Shouldn't you be doing that _"special_ _thing"?_

"Just wait, you'll see." He said smiling. Suddenly his head perked up. "Here it comes!"

The others watched in amazement as small little round balls of light were gathering above Davis' arms, getting bigger and bigger.

"Wow!" said Kari in awe. "What is that Davis?" she asked.

Davis began explaining

"Shortly after I left the hospital, Veemon and I squeezed in a little more time to train in Sector-X."

"And I we recently perfected new moves. Such as… **_Spirit-Digivolving!_** And Izzy's already studying it._"_

Angewomon looked confused. "But then what's that ball of light over your head?" she asked.

Davis motioned them to come closer so that Myotismon would not hear.

"This…" he whispered. "Is called..._The Sprit-Bomb!"_

"This is technique focuses my spiritual-energy. By doing this I can borrow the energy of anyone who gives it to me.

"Gennai knew of this move as well. So he must've passed on my message."

"What message was that?" asked Stingmon, "To relay messages to people and Digimon around both worlds about this whole mess.

Davis nodded his head. "As you can see, the Bomb is getting larger." He said.

"If enough Digimon and people spare their energy to help me, then at just the right time, I'll throw it on Myotismon."

"You mean…!" said Angewomon looking hopeful. "Yes, if all goes well, Myotismon will be blown to pieces!"

"So the why stand way up here then?" asked Kari. This made Davis' facial expression change.

"I need time to build the bomb until its big enough." He said. "If I move my arms so much as an inch, I could drop it down on us!"

"So that's why Angel-Veemon is battling Myotismon down there. To keep him busy and wear him out!"

Down on the battle grounds, Cell-Myotismon had slammed Angel-Veemon hard to the ground.

"Now isn't this a shame!" he chuckled walking towards his motionless body. "You made a promise to a friend, but couldn't hold it up."

He aimed his finger to deliver a power blast through the Angel's chest, when like lightning he sprang up.

"DODON-WAVE!" he screamed.

He opened his mouth wide, and out shot a burning beam of energy, which slammed smack into Myotismon's face.

"What…How did you!" snapped Myotismon. "With proper Training, there will be bold new possibilities!" said Angel-Veemon.

To bad you be around to learn the meaning of it. Even if I don't beat you myself, once Davis becomes a Super-Saiyan, he'll kick your can, but good!"

Cell-Myotismon folded his arms. "Well, that was a very interesting monologue." He mocked.

"But do you really expect me to fall for such trickery. Daisuke is no Saiyan, only I can create them, which I did not!"

"Right," said Angel-Veemon, "Because you know that only a Saiyan is the one type of creature that can beat you!"

The fight continued, both combatant's raging on and on. While the Spirit-bomb was growing even bigger.

One hour later, the sprit-bomb was almost ready. "What do you say guys?" said Davis, "Care to help me out a bit?"

Kari and Ken exchanged nods, as did Stingmon and Angewomon. They raised their arms into the air, and the beams of light escaped from their bodies collected by the bomb.

Feeling a little tired, they all exchanged smiles with Davis, "Now, to give the signal!"

Both Angel-Veemon and Cell-Myotismon were exhausted. "This is truly amazing!" said Myotismon.

"An Angel is actually capable of holding a worthy match with me. Well you may have tired me out now, but next time we fight, it will be your last fight!"

Angel-Veemon looked over his head, and saw Davis wink at him for the signal.

"I'm afraid there isn't going to be a next time!" he said. Quickly, he snuck behind his opponent's back, and his wings started to glow red.

"HELL'S CHAIN"

He shot out a long string of red energy which ensnared Myotismon like a giant bear-trap holding him into place.

"Hey…What are you doing!" he snapped. "Let me go, let me go I say! LET ME GO!"

"DAVIS… DO IT NOW!" Angel-Veemon Screamed as soon as he flew higher.

"Alright!" yelled Davis, "Everyone stand back!" With a loud roar, he swung his arms forward releasing the bomb.

Myotismon looked around him, and saw the humungous ball of light heading straight for him. "WHAT THE… NO… NO IT CAN'T BE!" he cried.

The bomb had reached him, and began absorbing him inside of it.

From up in the air Davis moved in a little closer with his arms at the ready. The whole sector shook madly.

"Myotismon!" he yelled, "Now you shall answer to all the lives you taken and messed with."

"SPIRIT-BOMB-BLAST!"

He fired an enormous burst of energy larger than his Kamehameha-wave straight at the bomb.

"GRAH…NO… Could it be!" screamed Myotismon as he was absorbed by the blast.

"A Real… SAIYAN…NOOOOO!"

KABLAM…KABOOM…BA-KOOM…!

The bomb exploded, and when the dust cleared. The only thing there was a huge crater where it had landed, but Myotismon was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone!" cried Angewomon. "He's really gone." Added Kari.

Davis and Angel-Veemon stood side by side on the ground. They shook hands respectably in rejoice of their victory only to have Angewomon and Kari tackle them to the ground.

"Our heroes" they said softly. "Davis, Angel-Veemon, way to go guys!" said Ken.

Davis and Angel-Veemon shared happy looks and said, "Awe…it was nothing!"


	12. The Legendary SuperSaiyan, Reborn!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Later on, Kari led the team to File-Island, where Tai's adventure first began, and one of the only places not burned or attacked.

This could give them all a great place to relax.

Angewomon however was still near tears for the fact that Magna-Angemon would never be coming back.

However, she knew she could depend on Angel-Veemon to protect her now.

She sat with him on the sandy shores with her head resting on his shoulder. This made Davis feel a little unhappy.

From another corner of the beach Kari just stared at Davis. The way he was staring sadly at the ground drawing lines with a stick.

"Hey Kari?" said Ken, "Don't you think its high time now that you started fresh with Davis; Give him a chance?"

"I don't know Ken." Said Kari. "I just don't know if I'm ready yet." Still she continued to stare at him.

"Everyone!" called a voice, it was Gennai. He had come through the digital-portal TV on the mountains with Yolei and Cody.

"We sent the message Davis." Said Cody, "Almost everyone in the world lot offered to help you."

Davis shot them both a smile, but then asked, "Gennai, what are you doing here?"

Gennai's smile got wider, "I have come, to show you all something new I recently invented; something _extraordinary_"

He reached behind his back and pulled out a small burlap sack. "Inside this bag, I have what we need to…"

He was cut off by Angewomon and Angel-Veemon screaming blue murder from the shore line.

Everyone turned around, and saw what it was crawling onto the beach as a violent storm broke over the island.

"No…" cried Davis, "It can't be… CELL-MYOTISMON!"

He was back… and quickly set up an electrical barrier around the island preventing them from getting away.

"But… but how!" cried Angel-Veemon, "The Spirit-bomb shouldve finished you off."

Myotismon pointed to his forehead. "Have you forgotten what I told you?" he said.

"As long as the nucleus in my brain is in tact, I can regenerate whenever I am destroyed!"

"And the great thing about this re-birth is; Now that I've committed your skills to my memory banks, I won't be beaten by them again

"NOW THEN!" he growled. "Since my Barrier doesn't let you out, I can now destroy you all… AND I'LL START WITH YOU!"

He pointed his finger at Angel-Veemon, and he was being raised into the air by telekinetic waves.

"Help…help me!" he cried out, "I-I can't move an inch!"

"And now to use another of Cell's move!" said Myotismon. "NO…" yelled Davis. "Not the Kamehameha!"

"TIME TO DIE!" yelled Myotismon putting his arms out.

"Ka…me…ha…me… ha…" he fired the energy straight toward its target in the air.

"ANGEL-VEEMON!" yelled Davis. "NO…NOT HIM MYOTISMON!"

"ANGEWOMON!" screamed Angel-Veemon. "I LOVE YOU!"

KABOOM…

He exploded to nothing. Davis fell to his knees in tears of pain. Kari and Ken walked over to him, but none of them were as upset as Angewomon was.

She stood there shaking with sadness and rage. "No…not again!" she said softly but sharply.

"No…! First _Wizardmon_…then _Magna-Angemon_…and now the one who gave me my first kiss!" she sobbed.

"MYOTISMON!"

In a blast of rage she sped towards him aiming a powerful punch to his face, but he dodged it and kicked her across the beach.

"No stop it!" cried Kari running over to help, but Ken stopped her. "Don't go out there, its too dangerous!" he cried.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY ANGEWOMON!" yelled Cell-Myotismon. He readied an energy beam to fire at her.

But suddenly he perked up his head… "That…That Power… WHERE?" he cried.

Screaming like he sat on a pin-table, Davis charged towards him and smashed his head into Myotismon's gut.

He howled in pain, but couldn't understand it. "A human causing me harm…How is it so?" he bellowed.

Davis' body was shaking like a dish-washer. "I can't… allow you to do this anymore!" he cried. "Now Myotismon… YOU SHALL PAY!"

Suddenly his body perked up, and in a golden burst of light, his body features transformed. His muscles grew so big that they ripped right through his shirt.

His Dark-brown hair was now _Golden-blonde_ and stuck upward, even his eyebrows were now golden-blonde.

"Ken?" he said in a slightly deeper voice. "Take the others and get out of here! I'll stay here and take care of this guy once and for all!"

Although in shock over Davis' new appearance he did as was told. He and Stingmon gathered everyone up, and headed through the portal on the cliffs.

_I see now Davis!'_ Ken said to himself. _You've turned into a… Super-Saiyan!"_

Everyone gathered at TK's apartment to comfort him in loss of his partner.

The other reason was so they could use his computer to watch the battle taking place on File-Island.

"I knew Davis was said to be Powerful…" cried Gennai "But… This Incredible!"

"_You can do it Davis!"_ Kari said to herself. _"I just know you can beat him finally and forever!"_

Back on the island…

"You've taken countless lives again and again!" cried Davis. "My Father, Tiny Digimon, and Even my truest friend Angel-Veemon!"

"IT'S OVER MYOTISMON!"

He screamed so loud, and his power-level was so high, the entire Island was beginning to quiver.

"I don't care what you say!" said Cell-Myotismon, "Made a fool of me before but now my time for revenge has come!"

"ATTACK…!"

He charged towards Davis, but he countered with an attack of his own.

Blow for blow Davis was able to keep matching Myotismon's attacks. He couldn't even get close enough.

In the Real-World…

"I don't believe this!" cried Izzy. "My Laptop-computer can't even keep up with Davis' moves, he's too fast!"

Yolei, Cody, and Ken, were in shock to see Davis fighting off a Digimon by himself for the first time ever. Even TK was amazed.

Kari silently prayed to the sprits of those defeated by Myotismon to give Davis the support he needed.

As the Battle went on, Davis even managed to knock the Nucleus out of Myotismon's head and destroy it.

This meant he could no longer regenerate when he was destroyed and his barrier kept him locked inside the island.

"This…cannot be!" cried Myotismon. "My strength and power, you've match me in every way… JUST WHO ARE YOU!"

"So you really don't recognize me anymore?" asked Davis. Then he spoke clear and strongly…

"I am the hope of the two Worlds, and the sworn protector of all that is good and decent!"

"I am the Defender of the Innocent, the Protector of the weak, and all around good guy!"

"I… Am Daisuke Motomiya, and I…AM A SUPER-SAIYAN!"

He screamed making the island Shake again.

Myotismon was furious, "CURSE YOU… CURSE YOU…IT CANNOT BE!" he screamed.

"But know matter, pretty soon you will be dead anyway!" he chuckled. "Have you noticed the island quivering a little?"

"Well I'll have you know you aren't all that's doing that. For I have planted a bomb on this island!"

"A BOMB…!" shrieked Davis.

"A BOMB…!" shrieked the gang.

"Yes… In Five more minutes this Island will explode and anything on it will be obliterated; including us."

Izzy checked his laptop, and discovered it was true. File-Island had a bomb planted in its core alright.

In Five minutes the Island would explode, and the electrical-force-felid sealed the fighters onto the island with no other way out.

What could the team do?


	13. Nobody's Perfect!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"This is crazy!" cried Kari, "We have to hurry back and bring him home!" Gennai shook his head.

"It's not going to work out Kari." he said. "We won't be able to help Davis now that he has officially become a Super-Saiyan!"

"Even if we could get him back here, Cell-Myotismon would just follow us back here!" added Ken.

"Exactly." Said Gennai, "All we can do now is sit here and give Davis the support he needs to finish Myotismon off forever!"

"Hoping, now that's what I do best." came TK's voice. Everyone looked at TK as if he was doing something never attempted.

TK hardly ever supported Davis that much. "Well, someone's got to finish off that monster!" he said, "So let's start hoping."

Everyone rekindled and bowed their heads forward. _I believe in you Davis"_ Kari said to herself. _"You can do it!"_

Three minutes more before the island would blow up.

"I am very curious though boy," said Cell-Myotismon, "When I was MayloMyotismon, you were able to stand up to my brain control."

"What is your secret? Didn't you have a real dream you wanted to come true?"

Davis looked deep inside himself and saw Kari's face everywhere he looked. "Because the only dream I want, always never seemed to come to me!" he cried.

"All I ever wanted was to be with Hikari Kamiya. The Child-of-Light and the only girl I ever truly loved!"

"I made the most grueling sacrifices which mankind was never meant to make just for her!"

"For countless days and nights I worked until I nearly croaked, and she never returned my feelings."

"Oh, Davis!" Kari said under breath. The truth was finally revealed to her.

Davis never got over his crush on her. It just evolved, and evolved all the way to top.

Davis didn't have any crush on Kari… he was in Love with her, and tried to prove it countless times over, but in vain.

"Well, finally my time of suffering is paying off!" cried Davis, "And No one shall stand in my way, not even you!"

"Awe… how sad." Chuckled Myotismon, "Fear not then boy for I'll soon end your suffering."

"Very soon, you shall be dead, and I'll escape to the Real-world and restore my order!"

Just then he started powering up his body. "Now then boy, let's make this interesting shall we."

Davis looked confused. "What do you mean make this interesting?" he asked.

Myotismon replied with, "As you know both our powers are decreasing rapidly."

"So I propose we use what we have left inside of us to perform one final Kamehameha-wave."

"Winner escapes to the Real-world, loser DIES!"

Davis didn't know what to do. Only two minutes left until the island went up.

If he did manage to win the fight, Myotismon would finally be gone. Since his brain-cell was destroyed he couldn't regenerate.

"Well, are you just going to hover there like that?" growled Myotismon.

"Or I am going to smash you to pieces just like your puny little Digi-friend?"

_Puny little Digi-friend?_ Davis felt his anger growing again. He clenched his fists tightly and looked straight at his opponent.

"For What You Did To Angel-Veemon. I'll Never Forgive You … I WILL AVENGE HIM!"

"Yes that's it!" said Myotismon, "Feed off your emotions, GIVE ME YOUR BEST!"

"I guess this it!" cried Yolei; "It all comes down to this last shot!" added Ken.

"This is crazy!" shouted TK. "Risking his life on final blast, how can he do such a thing!"

"HE'S DOING IT FOR ME AND GATOMON!" snapped Kari staring a blaze at her Ex-boyfriend.

"He will win this fight. I know he can do it!"

Kari couldn't believe what she just said. She was putting all her belief in Davis. Now she really had to make up her mind.

Did she really Love him or not!"

Both fighters finished powering up. "Now then, let's get it on!" said Myotismon. "Bring it!" replied Davis.

The both shaped their arms in front of them, and concentrated very, very hard.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…"

"KA…ME…HA…ME…"

"HAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAA!"

The two forces of energy collided into each other with such force, that the island began to break up a little, and in one minute, it would.

Both Waves were pushing each other back and forth in an all out Tug-o-War.

"No, Davis!" cried Gennai. "His energy has gotten even weaker!"

"TIME FOR YOU DIE!" Shouted Myotismon.

The energy was going nearer toward Davis. He tried with all he could, but could budge it back not an inch.

"NO!" he cried, "I NEED JUST ONE MORE BURST OF ENERGY!"

"YOU' RE DEAD!" shouted Myotismon, as his wave got closer.

"No!" cried Kari, "Davis, you can do it. I believe in you!"

Everyone knew what Kari was going to say next, she had finally decided.

"Davis… I believe you with all my heart… I LOVE YOU DAVIS… I LOVE YOU!"

Davis heard those words, and something inside him clicked. _"Thanks Kari!"_ he said to himself, _"I needed that a lot!"_

"GRAAAAARRRRRH…!"

With that loud roar, Davis' wave became 5-times larger and stronger, and sent it back to Myotismon.

"WHAT… IT CAN'T BE…NOOOOOO?"

KABLAM…KABOOM…BAKOOM…KAPOW…!

The wave hit its target; Full-forced.

When the dust cleared, Cell-Myotismon was found very badly damaged and lying shakily on the floor.

Davis moved in closer and closer ready for the big kill, but Myotismon held out his hand.

"Ugh…Please Spare… Me!" he croaked. "Spare me… Please… Please!"

Davis really didn't seem to care at all. This was exactly like the Frieza-Saga form DBZ; he knew what the out-come was supposed to be like.

"After all those innocent lives you took, you want me to spare you?" he shouted.

"Why should I show you the mercy you've never shown anyone!

Davis still knew that he couldn't just leave him there like that. Killing someone who was already down was just as bad as Myotismon.

Instead, He pulled out his D3, and shot a small light towards him. "I gave you some extra data; so now you're on your own!"

Then he took off into the air heading for the TV-portal on the crumbling summit.

One minute left until the island would explode.

Myotismon got to his feet with his fist in the air. "NO…I cannot accept this humiliation!" He Yelled.

"I won't be beaten by a human; I am the strongest being ever. I shall finish you with my own hands… ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

He took off after Davis with his energy recharged for one last big blast of energy.

30 seconds left…

The island began to quiver and it wouldn't stop. If Davis didn't hurry he'd be blown to kingdom-come!

"YOU THERE …!" shouted Myotismon from behind. The young Super-Saiyan turned.

"PREPARE TO DIE…!" shouted Myotismon firing his last blast of energy straight towards him.

Davis' features hardened as much worse than ever before. He raised his arms…

"YOU FOOL!" he screeched countering the blast with one of his own.

The beam consumed Cell-Myotismon completely ripping him to shreds, he screamed in pain as his body was vaporizing…Never to be revived again…

"AAAAAARRRRRGH… IT… CAN'T BE! I'M… PERFECT!"

"YAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHH!" …

KABOOM!

Myotismon was gone. Finally and forever he would never return to cause havoc again.

But Davis had a bigger situation to deal with; SAVING HIMSELF!"

15…14…13…12…11…

He couldn't get through the barrier set up, so Davis blasted straight to the TV, but the portal wouldn't open, it was already badly damaged.

"COME ON, DIGI-PORT OPEN… ARGH!"

An avalanche of boulders fell on the TV crushing it to pieces.

Back in the real-world…!

"Guys!" cried Izzy, "I've lost the signal with File-island." Everyone looked as though they were going to have heart-attacks.

"I… Don't believe it!" cried Gennai, "The Digital-portal… IT WAS HIS ONLY HOPE FOR ESCAPE!"

"DAVIS… NO!" cried Kari.

"KARI NEEDS YOU!" added Ken

"WE NEED YOU!" screamed Yolei and Cody.

7…6…5…4…

Davis floated in midair around the burning island, with his hands over his head SCREAMING HIS HEART OUT, as this seemed to be the end for him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!"

TK just couldn't keep silent toward over savor. With tears running down his face he cried out…

"Davis…Please…Don't Die…DON'T DIE…!"

3…2…1…**"00"**

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

File-island was gone, it was no more.

"Guys…!" said Izzy ready to cry. "I've lost…Davis' signal!"

Yolei and Ken wrapped their arms around each other and began to cry.

"He's gone!" sobbed Ken, "Just like that, my best buddy's gone forever!"

Gennai fell to his knee's and pounded on the floor. "No… he was our finest warrior!" he sobbed.

TK held Cody close to him, softening the younger boy's cries. "It's not fair TK, just not fair!"

"He saved the both worlds for us all!" added TK.

Kari just stared blankly at the dead computer-screen, Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Davis…!" she sobbed, "No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	14. Father and Son Talk

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The next day after everyone had time to calm themselves over the loss of their friend.

Gennai had gone back to the Digital-world to inspect the damage done by Cell-Myotismon.

He was surveying the vacant spot in the ocean where File-island once stood, when he picked up a very faint energy signal.

He moved closer to the source, and there floating face-down on the water's surface… was Davis Motomyia.

He looked very badly injured from the explosion as well as his fight with Cell-Myotismon.

He was also no longer in his Super-Saiyan forum anymore. His golden hair was brown and spiky again, not to mention covered in blood.

Gennai rowed his boat over to the floating body and scooped it up into the boat with him.

The others were on their way to the hospital to break the sad news to Jun about her brother.

When suddenly Izzy's laptop began glowing, and out popped Gennai with Davis' body in his arms.

"Quickly we must get him help!" he cried. Everyone though amazed rushed right through the door.

Jun and Joe happened to be passing by when they noticed the team passing through with her brother unconscious and injured in Gennai's arms.

Luckily Jun was a one of the top rated Nurses in all the Hospital, and Joe was their best Doctor.

"Quick, get him on this!" he cried pushing a rolling bed forward.

"What the Hell happened to him?" Jun asked as they wheeled Davis to the ER.

The others told Jun and Joe about Myotismon and how Davis destroyed him forever, but was almost blown to smithereens in an explosion.

Once in the ER, Joe and Jun had to usher the others outside so they could work.

Everyone had no choice but to obey the rules. Kari was so worried. She had just realized her feelings for Davis and may lose him now.

30 minutes later, Jun and Joe stepped out of the cubicle with sad looks on their faces.

"Well?" asked Kari, "Is he going to be alright?" Jun looking near tears said, "We… Don't know Kari!"

The whole team fell silent. "His wounds are very deep." said Joe,

"And his heart-beat and pulse are very weak, but…" he paused.

"We don't know what to do for him!"

Jun nodded sadly, "We took all the tests we could, but we've never seen anything like a Saiyan's body before.

"Y…You mean he's…?" stuttered Kari. "We're losing him!" replied Joe, "He might not make it!"

Kari looked as though she wanted to kill herself at once. She couldn't lose him, not now.

"Can she at least go see him?" asked TK. Everyone looked surprised even Kari. "I know how you feel about him Kari, and I don't want to stop you."

Kari wrapped her arms around TK gently. "Thank you TK." She cried, "Thank you for understanding."

Jun and Joe walked Kari into the cubicle where Davis motionless body was lying.

Then they went back out with everyone else to give her some time alone with him.

"Davis?" She cried. "I know you can hear me!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"You were really great out there. You've beaten Myotismon forever, he'll never come back."

"I heard everything you said about me, how you love me and wanted to be with me."

She buried her face in his chest and softly let out her emotion. "Oh, Davis!" she sobbed.

"Its all my fault you ended up like this. If I had just paid more attention to your efforts, you wouldn't be hurt like this."

"Come back to me Davis, I need you!"

_Davis suddenly found himself surrounded by absolutely nothing._ _There wasn't anything at all but_ _white, all around him._

"_W-Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. "Wait, I remember, I was fighting Myotismon and…" he paused._

_In the far distance a strange figure was calling out to him. "Davis… Davis!" it called._

_Davis began to back away, until he saw the figure's face. "D-Dad… Is that you?" he cried._

_Jake Motomiya smiled widely. "Yes son… I am here; I've missed you so much!"_

_Tears of happiness were streaming down Davis' face. He moved in closer to hug his Dad._

"_No Davis!" he said sadly putting his hand up. "What you are seeing is only an image of what I once was!"_

"_I can't even touch you. Let alone give you a hug."_

_Davis' heart suddenly began to ache again. His Dad was so close and yet so far._

"_Let me guess." Said Davis sadly, "You've come to guide me to heaven, right?"_

_Jake shook his head. "Fear not son, you're not dead. You merely lost conciseness in you r battle with Cell-Myotismon."_

_Davis was very relieved to hear that._

"_Son… Do you know why you able to deafest the one who killed me all those years ago?"_

_Davis knew it was because of his new Saiyan abilities, but he still didn't understand._

"_It's because of what you fight for." replied Jake._

"_Every night I heard you praying to me, and I watched you take great care of your mother and sister."_

"_But it seemed that all you earned for your hardships was pain, misery, and worse that came to pass."_

"_So what does this have to do with my new powers?" asked Davis. Jake winked his eye._

"_Dad… It was you, wasn't it? You were the one who unlocked the powers of my Digieggs."_

"_Yes son. I had a little chat with the boys upstairs, and we decided that after all the hardships you've been through, you deserved to have the power you desired awakened earlier."_

"_I knew you would make the right choice, and use them wisely to avenge my death, and to protect humanity, and I know you will continue on that path."_

_Davis smiled the biggest smile he ever smiled before. "Dad…I don't know what to say." He cried._

"_Just promise me one thing!"_

"_Promise me you'll take greater care of our family. You are my son and true hero to humans and Digimon alike."_

_Davis looked his father right in the eye. "I swear it, with all that I stand for; I will protect everyone and everything we cherish."_

_Jake smiled at his son, "I must go now son, and you; Return home to where you belong!"_

_Davis was surrounded by a golden tube of light, and was being carried away._

"_Dad…" he called, "I LOVE YOU!"_

"_I love you too son, tell your mother and sister that from me too!"_

…

"Come back to me Davis," Kari sobbed, "I Love you!" she bent over gently and lowered her lips onto his.

Suddenly, as if it were a miracle, she could feel Davis kissing back. She broke free at once, and saw him gently open his eyes.

"I love you to Kari." he said softly, "You are the only thing would want to live for."

"Davis… It's really you… Oh Davis!" she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.

The sound of her cries attracted the others; they all burst into cries of happiness when they saw Davis sit up.

Joe and Jun looked him over.

"Heart-beat steady, Pulse 40.5 and rising, Blood pressure slowing. He is going to make It." cried Joe.

Davis got up from the bed, and ended up exchanging bear hugs and handshakes with everyone.

Just then the room went silent and there stood TK in the doorway. He slowly stepped forward.

He knew exactly what he had to do. He held out his hand and said, "Welcome back… old friend."

Davis grabbed his hand respectfully and shook it like a true man. "It's good to be back." He said.

"And Jun?" he said turning to face his sister. "Dad says "Hi"!" Jun rushed over to her brother and hugged him hard.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." She sobbed, "I promise sis, I love you too."

The others all came together and joined them in one big group hug, even Gennai joined in.


	15. Shenmon and the Digiballs

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The next day as surprising as it was, Davis' injuries had healed completely. He looked as though he was never in a fight at all.

In the Digital-World at Gennai's house, everyone also asked Davis how he managed to escape from File-island before it blew up.

"_After the TV was crushed I thought it was the end of the line for me, which would have been true as well."_

"_I noticed that Myotismon's barrier around the island was breaking off. After all, a barrier can't stay up if it has nothing to shield."_

"_I barely managed to squeeze through it and got myself ten yards away before the place went up!"_

"Well, were all glad you're still with us Davis." Said Ken, "Now that he's gone, Myotismon will never return."

Davis along with Gatomon, and TK suddenly frowned. "That may be true." said Davis, "But look what its cost us to beat him."

"That's right," added TK, "The defeat of Myotismon won't bring Patamon back to me."

"And it also doesn't bring back my beloved Veemon either." cried Gatomon.

Everyone suddenly joined in with the silence. It was true; Myotismon had destroyed all the data that made those Digimon.

Every last ounce of it.

By doing that, those Digimon would never ever be reborn again. They were long-gone.

"I'm really sorry you guys." Said Kari, "If it wasn't for me, they would still be here."

Davis reached over and kissed his New-Girlfriend's head. "Don't blame yourself Kari." he said.

"Even if it was your fault (Which it is not)… It's too late anyways, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Davis." Said Gennai. "Remember, I have something that might be able to help us there."

Everyone looked up excitedly as Gennai revealed the same burlap-bag he did on the island.

"For years I have been working night and day with help of Azulongmon's power, to create…These!"

He tilted the bag, and out of it rolled eight shiny orange balls, each with one of the Digi destined's crests on it.

**Courage… Friendship… Love… Hope… Knowledge… Light… Sincerity…** **and** **Reliability.**

"Gennai!" said Yolei picking up the Love one, "They're so pretty, but what are they?"

"I call them… _Digi-Balls_!"

"Digi-balls?" said Cody, "But how can these balls help us?" Gennai just smiled.

"I believe you know what we can do with them Davis!" He said, and Davis nodded.

Gennai brought the team outside, and placed all eight balls into one spot together. "Davis would do the honor?" he asked, Davis just smiled.

"Now stand back everyone." He said. "What's going to happen?" asked Cody, "Just watch."

Davis walked to wards the glowing balls, and shouted very loudly… "ARISE DRAGON, WE SUMMON YOU TO GRANT OUR WISH!"

The ground began to shake, the sky grew dark as night, the balls were glowing even brighter than before.

"What's… going on!" cried Kari. "Trust me!" said Gennai, "I'll explain later."

Just then, a bolt of lightning struck the Digi-balls and shot straight up into the sky taking the shape of some sort of Dragon.

When the light had dimmed, the team gasped loudly. There floating above the Digi-balls was an enormous Digimon who looked just like Azulongmon.

He had a long body, four arms, and a Dragons head, with angry red eyes.

"Gennai…?" cried Cody "Who or what is that thing?" Gennai motioned for the Dragon to come down and answer that for him.

The rest of the Team were about to panic, when the Dragon began to speak in a very deep dark voice.

"_**Fear not Digi destined, I am not here to harm you!"**_

Kari looked deep into the Dragon's red eyes and stepped forward toward Davis. "W-who… Who are you?" she asked shakily.

"**_I Am Shenmon!"_** Said the Dragon, **_"Gennai created me out of the technology form what you call Dragon-Ball Z!"_**

"_**The eight Digi-balls, when all are gathered and I am summoned, I shall grant 3 wishes to anyone who speaks to me."**_

"Three wishes," said Yolei with a twinkle in her eye. "Like a Genie in a bottle!"

"_**Yes, anything you want. Just tell me what it is, and if it is within my power to do so, your wish shall be granted, no questions asked."**_

"You see guys," said Davis. "On DBZ, "Shenron" and the 7 Dragon-balls were used for the exact same thing."

"That's correct," added Gennai. "I made eight Balls though, because our Dragon is more powerful."

"**_Now then… The time has come!"_** said Shenmon, **_"Name your first wish!"_**

"Please Shenmon;" said Davis, "The Digital-World and the Real-World have been badly damaged by Cell-Myotismon."

"I wish for you to restore all the structures back to their state before they were attacked."

"**_As You Wish!"_** said Shenmon. His eyes glowed yellow, and in the sky appeared rocks, trees, everything from Primary-Village.

Every building and land that was brutally destroyed was being restored to normal like magic.

There on the ocean once again stood File-Island, and Primary-Village was back up and running.

"**_Your first wish is granted."_** said Shenmon, **_"Both worlds have been restored."_**

"_**Now, name your second wish!"**_

"Many people and Digimon have been killed by Cell-Myotismon." said Davis, "Can you revive all those innocent souls back to life?"

Shenmon hesitated, and said, **_"I shall try!"_**

His eyes glowed again and many streams of light came crashing to the ground.

More streams of light were humans returning home to the real world; alive and well.

Primary-Village had the entire baby Digimon race back, and File-island's inhabitance was also resurrected.

And there in front of the teams eyes stood two small Digimon, Veemon and Patamon.

"Davish!"

"TK!"

"I don't believe it." Cried TK running over to Patamon, "You're alive!"

"TK, I'm so happy to see you!" cried Patamon.

Veemon and Davis shared a great big hug. "You did it Davish, you won."

"No Veemon," said Davis "We won, we are a team!"

Gatomon ran over but stopped halfway glancing at the two Digimon, who should she go to?

Patamon just gave her the signal to go for it; Gatomon smiled and tackled Veemon to the ground licking his face.

"Wait a minute!" said Davis looking up, "I-I can't sense my Dad's energy anywhere in either world!"

"**_I am very sorry Daisuke."_** Said Shenmon, **_"But I do not have the power to bring those who died over a year ago back to life!"_**

"_**I am very sorry!"**_

"Its okay." said Davis sadly, "I… understand!"

"What does he mean Gennai?" asked Yolei, Gennai hung his head low in shame.

"I'll tell her for you Gennai." Said Ken, "What it means is, Shenmon can only revive someone who was murdered with in one year in which we wish."

Yolei sweat dropped, "But… Davis' Dad has been dead for six years!"

"That's right," replied Ken. "So Shenmon can't bring him back ever!"

"Poor Davis…!" Cried Cody, "This, must be absolutely painful for him."

Davis suddenly looked up again; he remembered what his father told him… _"I know you'll make the right choice son… Remember!"_

"**_Daisuke… Daisuke!"_** called Shenmon, **_"You still have one more wish to make. Tell me what is it?"_**

Davis looked at Kari, and then to all his friends. Then he motioned for Shenmon to come lower and his whispered into his ear what he wanted.

"_**Very well, I understand!"**_

This time, his eyes began to glow all the colors of the rainbow. Then the same colored tubes of light surrounded the others and their Digimon.

In an instant, the boys' muscles had doubled in size; the girls' waists became much more firm, and all the other Digimon had grown a little larger.

"Davis, what the hell have you done to us?" asked TK. "Look at my breast's, they're so firm!" added Yolei.

"**_He wished for me to unlock "your" hidden powers of the Digieggs!"_** replied Shenmon.

Everyone looked excited. "So Davis does this mean…?" asked Kari, "Yep, You all now have similar abilities to what I have!"

"And me too!" said Veemon. The other Digimon smirked.

"Look how fast I can run!" said Armadilamon, "I've never felt this light before!" added Hawkmon.

Davis turned to face the Dragon one last time. "Thank you Shenmon!" he said, "Thank you for everything."

"**_Don't mention it."_** chuckled Shenmon.**_"Now I bid you all … Farewell!"_**

In a bright flash of light, Shenmon vanished, and the eight Digi-balls rose into the sky and flew off in different directions.

The sky became clear again.

"That's weird, all the Digi-ball flew away!" said Cody. "Yeah, that's also what happens on DBZ." said Davis.

"After a wish is made, the balls scatter across the world they were used and can't be reused for another year."

"Awe… too bad." said TK, "Because I had a great wish in mind." Everyone looked at him…

"I would've wished for more wishes."

"TK!" Everyone laughed and laughed.


	16. Indestructible Hero

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Davis' life had a major turn around from then on.

He quit his job at the movie theater, for the police had seen his actions and offered him a well paying job.

Davis and Veemon now fought crime through out the city, and earned a lot of money for it too.

So much money, that his family was no longer in dep't. With all their bills paid and their finances climbing higher than ever.

Davis' mother had been able to afford a much better job, as the head of a Global-warming committee.

Davis' money even allowed Jun to study more in paramedics, and she finally gained the experience she needed.

Jun became a Doctor, and was now junior vice president at the hospital, all thanks to her little brother.

Davis was finally able to get his schooling back on track. Actually, he just signed up for the night-shift on the police force.

He only worked for ten at night to six in the morning. For his Saiyan-like body was built to stay up and alert for a long time before needing bed-rest.

Davis and Veemon continued to train to keep their powers balanced. As well as teach the others how to focus and use their newly awakened powers.

Partially because DBZ was no longer on the air, and it was better to learn fro someone with experience.

Davis even took the time to teach his sister how Saiyan-bodies work, so if ever he would require medical attention again she would know what to do.

The best part of his life now, was Kari. When they found spare time from training, school, and stuff, they went out on dates.

Not just ordinary date, but with the money Davis was earning. He was able to take Kari to the fanciest places a girl could want to go.

It was 9:55 pm, five more minutes before he and Veemon would head out on duty patrolling the town.

They stared out the window at the night lit skies. "Thank you Dad!" Davis said to the same star. "You were there for me all along!"

There was a Knock at the door. "Come in!" he called.

"Hey boys!" came Kari and Gatomon's voices. Davis and Veemon's grins grew wider.

Kari's eye glared at the golden Police-belt around Davis' waist. "They couldn't give me a real badge because I kept ripping my shirts!" he joked.

"I wouldn't matter to me if you earned no badge at." Said Kari, "There's one thing you'll both always be to us." Added Gatomon

"What's that?" asked the boys.

The girls giggled, as they wrapped their new muscular arms around their new boyfriends, and said…

"Our Heroes."

Both couples embraced into passionate kisses, only to be broken by the sound of a police-siren echoing up the street.

The boys looked at their girlfriends who knew what to say…

"Go get' em Tiger!" Davis and Veemon smiled.

Davis then pulled out his D3, and threw Veemon out the window.

"Veemon… Warp, and Spirit-Digivolve to…_ANGEL-VEEMON!"_

"Cone on Davis!" he said, "Let's go out there and bag us some baddies!" "I'm right behind you!" replied Davis.

He flew out the window, and transformed into his Super-Saiyan forum. The he and Angel-Veemon flew off.

Kari and Gatomon had to stay behind as they weren't strong enough yet to start battling, and even so Kari still didn't know how to fly.

But Davis kept his promise to train her and all the others to become full-fledged fighters like he was.

It wasn't before long; the others had mastered their powers. Although not as strong as Davis, they still fought like DBZ characters.

Their ranks were…

_-Davis… in 1st fought like…Goku!_

_-Cody… in 2nd fought like… Gohan! (And even became a smaller Super-Saiyan)_

_-Yolei… in 3rd fought like… Android 18!_

_-Ken… in 4th_ _fought like… Piccolo!_

_-TK… in 5th_ _fought like… Yamcha!_

_-And Kari… in 6th_ _fought like Choitzu!_

The Digi-balls… although unable to bring his father back to life, Davis knew they would be there whenever they were required.

Myotismon was gone forever, his evil would never again threaten the world.

As both worlds now have new more powerful Digi-destined looking after them.

They fight for only what is good and righteous, and will always be here for their fans.

Right here on… DIGI-BALL Z!

**THE END…**

**A.N…**_Finally after two years of work I'm finished, but before we bring this whole story to a complete close._

_I'd like to dedicate a song about how strong Davis is with or without his new powers!_

_-Davis Motomiya,  
He's the one who knows the Digimon Game.  
And things that they plan._

-Davis Motomiya.  
To his Digital foes a dangerous name.  
A superman.

_-They crash him, and his body may burn,  
They smash him. But they know he'll return.  
To fight again._

-Davis Motomiya.  
As his teammates are flying sides ,by side.  
For a wild ride.

_They don't slip and slide…_

-Davis Motomiya.  
Though the Digimon plan to conquer the Earth.  
This indestructible boy will show what he's worth.

_-Davis Motomiya,_

_Indestructible…Davis Motomiya!_


End file.
